


Shenny Hot One Shots

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Lemons that FF.net took down included everyones favorite one...the fucking machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenny Hot One Shots

Shenny dream  
  
Penny and Sheldon were in bed together. This wasn't a problem normally but it was tonight. They threw a party for Howard's engagement and Penny got depressed. They both ended up drinking and it ended with Penny being drink and snuggling with Sheldon.  
  
They were both now in dreamland. They were both sharing phenomena known as shared dreams.  
  
They were dreaming of each other but in an unsavory way.  
  
Penny was in the middle of seducing Sheldon. "Come on Sheldon I want you to fuck me. Fuck your future wife".  
  
In the middle of the bedroom she dropped the robe to the floor.  
  
"Look at me Sheldon, what do you like best."  
  
She cupped her breasts out, her magnificent breasts full and pink nipples, "Do you like my breasts Sheldon?"  
  
"Or is this your favorite," She parted her legs and ran her fingers down to her shaven pussy. "Do you like this best?"  
  
She pouted before turning her back to him she spoke over her shoulder saying, "Sheldon I think you like this best." She bent at the waist displaying her perfect leach shaped ass. "I think you like this best, don't you Sheldon?"  
  
Sheldon caught his breath she was adorable, delectable, every inch a dazzling cheese cake goddess.  
  
Sheldon had been watching her and stripped down. Finally, her eyes popped open and she looked at him. She'd been expecting the worst. He had a 10" monster cock that shocked her lost but he also had a six pack.  
  
She looked up at him, he was watching her when she asked, "You're not going to hurt me are you Sheldon, you could you know, but you're not are you?"  
  
He didn't say anything, he just eased forward, letting her take more of him. Slowly, so very slowly he got into her. When he'd filled her he rested.  
  
While he lay on her, no movement, letting her accept him she spread her legs wider letting him know she was ready. She groaned, "Sheldon I won't break, would you like to fuck me, pump me some, Sheldon I want you to."  
  
His big cock began to move, he didn't care if she was a in her thirties, she still felt tight as a virgin to him, they all did but this one was thirty-seven, he started to stroke her. In and out he went; the friction of her tight cunt was exquisite. He went faster and faster he pumped into her. She opened her legs wide then she encircled his hips with her long legs and pulled him in.  
  
"Fuck me damn you, fuck me, I want to feel that big cock of yours, you got it, damn it give it to me."  
  
He was surprised about what she'd said.  
  
"So Penny you're my girl now?" he smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm your fiancée, I'm you're girl. Give me that big cock, I want to feel you in my belly and God damned it I want it now."  
  
He lifted her legs to his shoulders, she was open and she was begging for it, he buried his cock in her and she wailed and he pumped her. He could tell her pussy was stretching with every stroke. She was still so very tight but she was accepting him. He couldn't get any deeper he thought. He started stroking hard and he came against a solid mass, she pled with him to stop. He did, he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"Ah Sheldon you really are too big for this girl, you're banging my cervix and it hurts. I can't take it."  
  
He eased her legs back to the bed; he wouldn't go quite as deep that way then resumed pumping.  
  
"Aaah yeah Sheldon that's better."  
  
Penny had never been so filled in her life, he was riding high on her, and his cock rubbed her clit with each thrust, he was picking up speed, pounding her a little harder and she was responding, God was she responding.  
  
Penny's body began to tremble as her orgasm built. She was shaking and screaming her organs were contracting spasming. Sheldon pounded her she flooded of her juices pouring when he came, God, he roared, spewing gush after gush of hot cum into her.  
  
He opened his eyes, she was beautiful, and her hair wild her face twisted in pleasure, he thrusted her smaller orgasms rolled through her contracting her pussy around his cock. He slowed down and eased his motions as he finished.  
  
She bent over the bed and retrieved the tube of lubricant; handing it to him she crawled on the bed, pulled her pillow to her face and rose on her knees. "Lube me Sheldon."  
  
He stood dumbfounded finally saying, "Penny?"  
  
"Get me ready Sheldon, if I'm going to be your lover I have to be able to handle you. I can't right now so I've got to learn. Now come on and get me ready." She wiggled her ass at him. I want to give you my ass virginity like you're giving me yours.  
  
Sheldon applied the lube directly into her, rubbed some around her dirty hole then coated himself.  
  
He spread her cheeks and guided his cock to her, he pressed in. Penny moaned when he entered her, his head stretching her again. He pulled back on her hips piercing her with his shaft. He wasn't rough but he wasn't slow either, steadily he pulled her back as he slid deeper into her.  
  
She felt her ass jiggle in contact with his hips. Sheldon liked it better this way, he could watch as his cock pistoned in and out, alternately filling her and emptying her ass.  
  
Penny was making little mewling sounds along with screams when he went deeper.  
  
Nearly ready, he was nearly there he mounted her and fucked her harder, going deeper with each thrust, impaling her. He pulled her back to him as he thrust once more and he exploded, he groaned as his scalding cum coated her insides.  
  
Penny had screamed his name when he jerked her back on him then had collapsed limply to the mattress. Sheldon rode her down, still pumping her as she lay stunned.  
  
He pulled out of her. Cum, two loads flowed from her, pooling on the sheet between her thighs.  
  
He rubbed her back she still lay, silent and unmoving. She was breathing, shallow, panting breaths. "Wow Sheldon that was intense".  
  
Sheldon nodded, "Yeah your buttocks is so hot and tight. I'm sorry I couldn't last longer. Bazinga I know you orgasmed".  
  
Penny let out a small groan, "Sheldon my legs feel like jelly. I think you fucked my spine".  
  
Sheldon just added, "Then let's take a shower". She could feel his still hard cock pressing against her. She eventually caved when she regained breath.  
  
Next they were in the shower soaping each other up. "Are you ready to fuck your fiancée in the shower?" Asked Penny as she flipped her hair about her shoulders as she moved around the shower.  
  
This made Sheldon's dick throb in lust and he loved it when she pulled her hair back from her face, tipping her head to let if fall over her shoulders as she turned the shower on and both of them got in.  
  
Sheldon pinned her to the shower wall and nuzzled on her neck, kissing it and nibbling on her hair, his hand went to her breast, as he caressed her is hands roamed up her legs, parting them open. Their lips were now those of new lovers, daring to take things further. Impassioned moans began to pass from mouth to mouth as their tongues danced slowly in between.  
  
His eyes were fixed on her breasts. He was staring at them intently, almost like a scientist or something, studying them. He took his free arm and moved it toward her.  
  
Then he stopped in mid-air, just hanging there. Her nipples started to contract and tingle. He moved his index finger slightly back and forth, and her nipple could feel him touching it, squeezing the pulsations right through her clitoris, which started to throb.  
  
"God, Sheldon, how do you do that?" Penny murmured. Then he moved his hand slowly toward her again, his eyes still riveted on her breasts. He took Penny's nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it gently back and forth. With every twist, sparks were flying through her clit, into her lower lips and vagina.  
  
Facing each other, with the shower spray hitting their back, Sheldon picked up the soap and lathers up his hands. He rubbed his hands over her shoulders and down her chest. After soaping Penny's breast, Sheldon ran his hands down her stomach.  
  
Sheldon picked up a washcloth to wash the sticky cum off her face. "Sheldon I need you to fuck my wet ass."  
  
"Do you want me to get the lube?"  
  
"No I want just you" replied Penny with lustful desires in her eyes.  
  
Sheldon lifted her left leg up and Penny bent forward at the waist and put her hands against the tile wall, as she felt the big cock head against her asshole and knew what she was in for. Sheldon pumped his hips and lodged himself inside her ass ring, his hips jerking to and from her ass.  
  
"Come on Sheldon stop teasing me?"  
  
Sheldon pushed through her asshole and it snapped shut around his cock head, and she wailed in pain.  
  
"Ohhhh... God fuck me Sheldon...Fuck me harder...Sheldon. I want your hot cum inside me," she grunted loving talking dirty to Sheldon.  
  
Penny pushed back hard, he broke through her and was all the way in, and she hollered in pain.  
  
Sheldon thrusted with power and control, taking his time at first slowly retracting his cock from the confines of her anal passage. He waited a second, and then stuffed it back in there stretching her ass as far as it could faster and stronger as he pumped his monster cock deeper and deeper.  
  
Despite Sheldon's hard thrusts, he could feel her wonderful ass all the way in, glorying in long strokes to sense the minute variations in texture all along her silky wet hole.  
  
He then changed it and thrusted into her dripping pussy for the first time. And regardless of his lunging fucks, and the way Sheldon gripped Penny so she couldn't avoid his onslaught, Penny fucked him back. She couldn't keep up and tried to contract her pussy to milk the cum out faster.  
  
Sheldon fingers slowly slid into her pussy making squishing noises in her wetness as he slid them in and out.  
  
He stroked into her, slowly deeply, filling her, she snuggled her head against his chest and breathed, "This is great, so very great."  
  
He felt a little orgasm flow through on his fingers, the contractions of her ass brought him to climax, and he added another large quantity of his hot cum deep within her.  
  
"That was amazing!" Sheldon cried.  
  
"Sheldon I love you, I'm desperately in love with you, and you make me feel like a woman, a beautiful soon to be wife."  
  
"I love you too" replied Sheldon, as he looked into Penny's soft eyes. Sheldon really loved Penny and he was going to be with her forever.  
  
(End dream)  
  
Penny and Sheldon awoke at the same time panting for breath. They looked at each other and looked down. Sheldon saw a big wet spot in on her panties. Penny saw a massive tent which was wet.  
  
Penny stuttered, "Did you have a wet dream"?  
  
Sheldon nodded, "Apparently you did too".  
  
She looked away, "Touché. Did you have a dream we fucked"?  
  
Sheldon blushed and slowly nodded.  
  
Penny smirked, "So did I and I think my body just needs it". She then jumped on Sheldon. "Let's make them come true".  
  
Sheldon thrusted his up a little, "Yes mine does too"  
  
That night the couple fucked until Penny gave out from exhaustion.  
  
End  
  
This was Jislane idea so I hope you like it.

 

 

Shenny 7  
  
In this story they have been going out a while but they are experimenting with Role playing.  
  
Start  
  
Penny looked in the mirror nervous. In the last couple weeks Sheldon hadn't been fucking her as much. She said fucking because Sheldon didn't make love he was always a beast and was very rough. Lately he just put her on his lap and thrusted up until he came then went to sleep. Sometimes still inside of her.  
  
She looked through all of her Cosmo's for the answer and came upon three articles. "Role Playing", "Bondage" or "Three way fun". She thought about it and came up with dressing like a Wonder Woman and using that lasso in very bondage ways.  
  
She kept glaring at her reflection kind of angry at how she looked. It wasn't sexy enough not like Star fire or even Raven from the Teen Titans. She even wanted to dress up as Elastigirl after she found his search history on his laptop. That was one thing she didn't mind was cartoon porn at least he wasn't looking at other women or comparing them to her.  
  
Compared to Leonard who watched porn while they had sex. She refused to do it again.  
  
Back to her reflection she took some scissors and cut her costume so it was a two piece and looked slutty. She then walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom to see Sheldon typing away on his laptop. She waited a second and knew he wasn't going to notice so she cleared her throat.  
  
Sheldon looked up from his paper on string theory to be greeted with his very sexy girlfriend wearing a bikini version of a Wonder Woman costume. "It's supposed to be a one piece and your hair should be black".  
  
She just smiled, "Sheldon shut up and do something about it".  
  
Sheldon felt his pajamas get tighter, "Um...Penny what do you mean"?  
  
Penny walked toward the bed and removed the top then turned around and bent over, "Come on Superman use your 9" rod of steel and fuck my Amazonian pussy".  
  
Sheldon got turned in by her accuracy of the facts alone but the lewd comment had the correct effect Sheldon quickly stripped down and was behind Penny. He kneeled behind her and massaged her ass through the fabric. He could see the large damp mark that was forming. "Oh Wonder Woman I will. You can only hope that my steel rod doesn't wreck you".  
  
Penny shuddered as he said that along with his fingers pulling down the rest of the suit. She still had the bracelets, circlet and lasso though. "Oh don't tease me". She could feel her juices already dripping out of her.  
  
Sheldon was doing just that by slowly dipping his fingers into her dripping pussy. "You are so wet". He sped up his speed and scraped her walls finding her G-spot.  
  
Penny stood up and quickly pushed Sheldon back down on the bed. She then grabbed his cock and gave it a few jerks. He tensed and moaned. She then used her lasso and tied it around his cock tightly.  
  
Sheldon saw that and protested, "Penny what-"?  
  
Penny cut him off, "I read that if you do this it will make it swell and prevent you from cumming".  
  
Sheldon looked down to see that his cock had more veins and was darker. "Okay Penny". He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to his level. "Where do you want it"?  
  
Penny was gushing all over his leg. "Against the wall from behind in any hole you want".  
  
Sheldon kissed her hard then lifted her to the wall and pressed her into the wall and lined up his cock at her pussy and thrust inside. "Ah you are so tight Wonder Woman".  
  
Penny was in heaven her clit was rubbing against the wall with every thrust. It was like lightning was shooting through her body. She could even feel a difference in his cock it was thicker. "Superman you're so big...so big harder please". She had never been this full.  
  
He complied and even yanked her hair and kissed her neck while thrusting as hard as he could. "You are getting tighter are you about to cum"?  
  
Penny nodded, "I'M CUMMING OH GOD I'M CUMMING. AH AH H-HERE IT COMES"!  
  
Sheldon felt her release her juice all over his cock. He then pulled out and thrust into her ass. This hole was still spasming from her orgasm only prolonging it.  
  
Penny let out a scream unlike any other. They only did anal a couple of times but it took time he had never just penetrated her like this before. "Sheldon"! This took being filled to another level every thrust was going so deep. It was making her stomach do flips as her peak was rapidly approaching.  
  
He just thrust harder and spanked her, "I'm Superman"! He kept thrusting at an insane pace so much the wall was shaking. Hell a couple frames even fell off the wall.  
  
Penny couldn't even think straight her mind was pretty much gone. He was going so deep it was like he found another G-spot only in her ass. She was about to cum again. "Superman please slow down I am going to cum".  
  
Sheldon didn't listen but pulled her away from the wall and bent her over the bed instead while grabbing her arms and using them for leverage. He was thrusting so hard her ass was red from his thighs hitting it so hard.  
  
Penny's tongue was lolled out of her mouth as her arms were pulled back and she was being fucked into her own bed. "AHHHHHHHHHH FUCK I'M CUMMING AGAIN". It was unreal the way carnal Sheldon was using her as his own sex doll.  
  
Sheldon didn't let up but let go of her arms and started to play with her tits instead. "Oh you are so soft Wonder Woman. You are so lucky I can't cum right now or I'd cum all over your tits and rub it in like lotion".  
  
Penny was shocked that Sheldon Cooper said something like that. He never came on her only inside of her for the fear of germs. "Yes yes yes Superman fuck me". She had never felt this open during sex he could do anything he wanted to and she'd be okay with it. She had never felt this sexual nirvana before.  
  
Sheldon chuckled and flipped her over put her legs on his shoulders and thrust inside of her cum gushing pussy. The sounds of them connecting were echoing through the room and only made him speed up till he heard the bed start to creak.  
  
Penny got a brief look at his cock and was a little scared it was purple and very swelled. "Ah Superman you can undo my lasso".  
  
Sheldon shook his head, "No I still have to fuck your mouth. Besides I'm pretty sure if I did it in your pussy it would just come out and stain the sheets. If I do it in your mouth you have the benefit of a snack high in protein". He didn't let up on his thrusts and even leaned down and nibbled on her tits. Not just the nipples her tits were so soft and tasted sweet when they were coated with her sweat. He licked between the valleys while pulling out of her pussy.  
  
Penny moaned at the loss but then saw Sheldon straddle her torso and put his massive cock in between her tits and start to fuck them roughly. Luckily his cock was lubricated with her pussy juice which was making squelching sounds every thrust. "Fuck my tits".  
  
Sheldon looked down and saw her press her tits together so he grabbed her head and lifted it a little so he could fuck her mouth at the same time. "Open wide".  
  
Penny did as she was told and was shocked when the head came into her mouth. It tasted like her and was very big. It hurt her jaw to take it all in her mouth at this rate.  
  
After a few minutes he flipped them over so she was in between his legs. He then forced her head down on his cock. "Come on Wonder Woman suck it".  
  
Penny had never seen him this rough and was very horny. She did as he asked. She wanted to make her Superman happy.  
  
After a while he reached down and undid the knot Penny did around his cock and nearly fainted when all of his cum came rushing out.  
  
Penny didn't notice what he was doing and was shocked when a fire hose went off in her mouth. It filled her cheeks do much it even came out of her nose. She pulled away only for Sheldon to paint her face and tits with cum.  
  
Sheldon let out one final scream, "FUCK PENNY". His head hit the pillow behind him and he was exhausted. He was seeing spots from his excursion.  
  
Penny was in shock but quickly ate the cum off her body. His cum had never been so hot and tasty. She was thoroughly surprised. "Superman you got one more in you"?  
  
Sheldon lifted his head and shook it. His face probably gave the look of 'Are you out of your fucking mind'.  
  
Penny looked at his cock and saw it still long and hard. "I think you do". She mounted him this time and have him enter her pussy. It went all the way to the end of her pussy and pressed against her cervix.  
  
Sheldon's eyes were fluttering trying to hold on. He wasn't worried about ejaculating his worry was passing out.  
  
Penny saw this and grabbed his face. "Look at me Sheldon. Just me and you just me and you. I love you do much".  
  
Sheldon saw her eyes soften like she was going to cry. He sat up and thrusted a little, "I am sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend but I will be better".  
  
Penny nodded while she mixed it up and moved her hips in circles. "Sheldon I love you just never forget that".  
  
Sheldon gripped her ass and thrusted harder, "I won't as long as you never forget that I love you".  
  
They went at their love making for another half hour. Mostly because they came so much it would take forever to cum again at their pace.  
  
When they finally did climax they had never been closer. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Across the halls.  
  
Leonard, Raj and Howard were just staring at the door shocked at what they were hearing.  
  
Howard spoke up, "Lucky bastard. Did she ever make those screams with you"? He looked at Leonard who was a little miffed.  
  
Leonard groaned, "No but you guys can't talk he's hung beyond belief".  
  
Raj laughed, "Come on Leonard it's not that bad. Why don't you date Amy to get back at Sheldon"?  
  
Leonard groaned louder, "I will never be that desperate. Hell I'd rather be gay that do Amy".  
  
(Sorry if you like Amy I don't. She should leave and Shenny should happen)   
  
End  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I've neglected this fic but I've been so busy. Also I'm looking for someone to draw scenes from my stories.

 

 

Sheldon New Boyfriend  
  
Sheldon was coming out of his apartment when he saw something that intrigued him. It was Penny kissing some guy outside her apartment. Normally he wouldn't care but he suddenly felt compelled to break it up. "Penny how is your day"?  
  
Penny broke from her date and turned to Sheldon, "Good Sheldon please go away".  
  
Penny's date extended a hand to Sheldon, "Nice to meet you Dr. Cooper Penny told me about you. I did read one of your award winning work when I was in high school and used it to reinforce your theory".  
  
Sheldon smirked, "I have an IQ that is off the charts so my theory didn't need to be reinforced by you".  
  
The man snapped back, "I showed the aspects you overlooked".  
  
Sheldon now got a little angry, "I didn't overlook anything you were just too stupid to get it".  
  
Penny quickly got between them, "Whoa whoa settle down. Sheldon please leave".  
  
Sheldon just nodded, "You can do so much better Penny given you're a community college dropout". He quickly retreated down the stairs to his destination.  
  
Penny turned to her date, "I would invite you inside but that just killed my libido". Her date just smiled and left.  
  
Penny then went into her apartment and poured a glass of wine. Why can't Sheldon be normal and not annoy her. 'Why do I care what Sheldon does'?  
  
Sheldon was in the same boat as he walked down the street he contemplated that whole ordeal and came to a startling conclusion...he was in love with Penny.  
  
When he got home he went to his white boards and drew out their relationship and found the same results.  
  
Over the next week he spent it all in his room on the Internet learning everything about relationships and sex. He knew the mechanics but not real experience. He proceeded to watch lots of porn until he was confident that if he got the chance he could deliver.  
  
Leonard was very confused by his roommate's behavior and let it go so he didn't need to deal with it. And the fact that he hadn't been around lately was nice.  
  
Sheldon got dressed in a nice T-shirt and walked over to Penny's determined.  
  
Knock knock, "Penny"!  
  
Knock knock, "Penny"!  
  
Knock knock, "Penny"!  
  
Penny opened the door quickly she missed him over the last week. She kind of enjoyed their daily banter.  "Sheldon". She was shocked to see him in a very nice shirt.  
  
Sheldon barged into her apartment, "Penny I need to talk to you about your suitor".  
  
Penny sighed, "Sheldon it’s none of your business who I date".  
  
Sheldon shook his head, "No Penny it is with your beauty you deserve the best".  
  
Penny rubbed her head with the forming headache. "Sheldon I'm not going back with Leonard".  
  
Sheldon laughed or what he considered a laugh, "No no Penny you deserve someone who is the smartest person you know and would give you smart beautiful progeny".  
  
Penny tilted her head and suddenly realized what his beautiful mind meant. "You…want me"?  
  
Sheldon nodded, "After seeing you the other night I haven't stopped thinking about you and I'm willing to let go of everything for you".  
  
Penny started to laugh, "Yeah right. So I can sit in your spot"?  
  
Sheldon nodded, "You can have my spot. I'll even give up all my comics for you. I love you". Sheldon was now I'm front of her touching her arms not shaking. "I can even touch you and not be grossed out".  
  
Penny was speechless that he confessed his love much less the touching. "Sheldon…I ah".  
  
Sheldon leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. He kissed as hard as he could and was rewarded with her kissing back.  
  
Penny broke the kiss red faced, "Shit Sheldon that was amazing".  
  
Sheldon embraced her and kissed her neck, "Do you think you could love me"?  
  
Penny nodded, "I love you Sheldon". She was then lifted in the air bridal style by Sheldon and brought to her room. "Sheldon she me how much you love me".  
  
Penny quickly positioned herself on her bed as she tried to strip while he did the same before he laid on top of her. They began to kiss even more intensely. Sheldon went directly to Penny's shirt to unbutton it to reveal her C cup tits, but as he was working on her shirt so was she. She started to pull up his shirt and ended up taking it right off of him. She ran her fingers over his muscular chest and abs. When Sheldon finished unbuttoning her shirt, he started to take her shirt off by kissing her neck and chest. When Penny couldn't take the excitement anymore, she fully removed the shirt and swiftly removed her bra.  
  
"Eager are we?" Sheldon said in a very promiscuous voice.  
  
"Don't you dare tease me now!" Penny commanded as she began sucking on his neck and nibbling his ear.  
  
As Penny was working on his neck, Sheldon started to take off her skirt and her panties. When they were fully off and Penny stopped playing with his neck, he told her, "But what if I want to tease you?" He then started to enter her with his two fingers.  
  
Penny arched back in pleasure and she dug her fingers into his back. Sheldon would let her have her fun by taking her to the edge of pleasure and then letting it slink away. He did this over and over again until Penny just couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"If you want to play with me then I get to play with you." She announced.  
  
Penny then pushed Sheldon off her and made him sit on his bed while she started to unzip his pants and started to play with him. Sheldon felt all of his muscles tighten as he felt Penny now teasing him. She then began to use her mouth and tongue to also take him to the edge and back.  
  
Penny was waiting for this the whole time, waiting to suck on his dick tasting every inch of him. She licked his tip and around the sides of his shaft. She then placed it in front of her face and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm going to make this the best night of our lives." She said as she entered him in her mouth.  
  
Sheldon nodded. "God Penny your saliva feels hot!"  
  
Penny smiled and took him in deep feeling his head hit the back of her head and started choking. She took him out seeing that she had at least most of his length covered in her saliva. She then went back to trying to suck Sheldon's cum out of his large cock.  
  
"Oh Shit." Was all the warning Penny got before Sheldon grabbed her hair and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat, before he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as Sheldon started hosing her throat down with his thick cum.  
  
Being unprepared, some of the cum shot out her nose and poured back out her mouth coating Sheldon's cock before dripping down to coat her beautiful tits, sliding into her cleavage before she got her bearings and started swallowing the large-sized blasts of jizz. For nearly one minute she was forced to gulp down the thick creamy liquid before Sheldon let go of her hair, realizing what he was doing and expecting her to be angry. Penny slowly slid his softing erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Sheldon shot the last few hot ropes onto her face; the size of the shots was still large causing Penny's gorgeous features to be covered by a white gooey mask.  
  
"Well," She began, after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat, "You are amazing." Standing up after using her fingers to clean her face of its thick cum coating and the licking them clean.  
  
After a while of cleaning herself. Penny couldn't stand the desire anymore. She flipped onto her back and told him, "I can't stand it anymore. Get inside of me," she ordered.  
  
"Yes Penny," he replied as he took off his pants and boxers the rest of the way.  
  
Sheldon instantly climbed on top of Penny and enters her slowly. He felt her barrier and looked to her for the okay. She only nodded bracing for the pain. Sheldon thrusted hard tearing through her barrier while she let out a scream. Sheldon waited until she could get used to it. After a while he started to rock back and forth slowly. She moaned loudly as she felt Sheldon's flesh touch hers. She felt the vibrations inside her. Sheldon continued by pulling out and pushing back into her, slowly. She could feel every single part of him entering and exiting her.  
  
"Faster!" Penny moaned. "Deeper!"  
  
Sheldon complied with her by picked up his pace. He also lifted her legs onto his shoulders so he could get in deeper like she wanted. Now Penny was digging even deeper into his skin as Sheldon went faster and deeper. Sheldon could feel that he was about to reach his limit...  
  
"Penny, I'm going to cum," he told her while breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm going to cum too. Please cum inside me...fill me up Sheldon". She said breathlessly.  
  
As Sheldon gave his last strong thrusts, Penny felt her insides fill with his molten hot white cum.  
  
Right after Sheldon came, Penny went into complete orgasm. Every part of her body vibrated with pleasure. Penny never felt so full and complete, it felt heavenly the cum sloshing around in her womb and it would only get better.  
  
Sheldon started to shoot his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches. He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into Penny's tight cunt with each thrust until her bubble butt was pressed tightly to his hips. As Sheldon pumped the last inch into her he pierced her cervix, the results were instantaneous, Penny was overcome by the biggest orgasm she ever had coating Sheldon's cock with her cum Penny startled jerking and shaking, her pussy started trying to milk Sheldon's cock of all his worth. When he came again she let out a scream she could feel every spurt and every ounce of cum inside of her. "Oh my god Sheldon that was amazing".  
  
Penny then got a brilliant idea. She got up and went up to her wall, spreading her legs and slouched over onto the wall. "Reach into my table and get the lube. Sheldon went into her bedside table and grabbed a little bottle. He grabbed it and walked over behind Penny.  
  
"What are you waiting for"? Penny asked curiously.  
  
"It’s lube and feels weird." He said as he finally opened it up and spread some on his already erect cock.  
  
"Yeah it's a warming kind just hurry up." Penny said urgently.  
  
"Yes Penny this is going to be how do you put it a yee haw good time."  
  
Her eyes widened in anticipation. "FUCK ME IN THE ASS!"  
  
"Then this is my first time so better hold up cause I want us to remember this forever." Sheldon stroked his penis up and down so he can spread the lube all around it. Grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks, Penny slouched more so she can have it properly open. Now using one hand to grab his cock and the other too keep her spreaded he pushed himself in her.  
  
"Wow even with lube you’re so tight." He pushed himself more in.  
  
Now in he grabbed her ass and started to fuck her anal now. "Damn Penny you're so warm! Feels like my dick is melting."  
  
"Sheldon AH! Be gentle you're the biggest I've had up there. AH!" He said as it hurt her the deeper he went.  
  
"Then I promise to make this fast."  
  
"No don't!" she screamed but it was too late. Sheldon rammed his dick all the way in. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AH! AH!" Sheldon pushed himself out and in and sped up his pace.  
  
"Sheldon! Ugh! Ugh! Shel…don! It hurts!" Even though she was having her insides spreaded out she loved how it felt. Her juices came out sliding down her legs as he kept on fucking her. Penny's eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure.  
  
"Wow you're so tight you’re gonna make me cum!" he said. "I'm almost there! Almost there!" Sheldon came splattering all of his cum up her ass. He filled her up that some of his cum started to come out already so he pulled out of her making his cum run freely out. It fell to the ground along with Penny, she couldn't last.  
  
She turned around and lay with her back on the floor as she breathed heavily making her chest move every time she took a breath. As much as it hurt she liked the feeling of being fucked hard in her ass.  
  
"We should do this again." She said lying down on the floor looking up at him.  
  
"Oh yeah we are definitely doing that again." Sheldon stared at her as she looked beautiful down on the ground naked and sweaty of all that sex they had.  
  
"I still have a little bit left." Sheldon said. He then picked her up and walked back to the bed and put her on top of him.  
  
Penny didn't want the sensation to stop, she wanted to keep going even if she was out of breath; so she climbed on top of Sheldon, and sat on him again, having him enter her.  
  
"We're far from done," Penny told him.  
  
"I never said I was." Sheldon smiled.  
  
Penny started off slow. She tried to get some air while allowing Sheldon to get use to the rocking feeling. She eventually started to put her hips into it causing Sheldon to go even deeper into her. Penny started to moan even louder than before. She was nearly spent he filled her up in every hole and she was close to passing out, but she was still going to give it her all.  
  
Penny was now almost jumping up and down on Sheldon, trying to go as fast and get as deep as possible. Her insides were milking him for all he had wanting to feel warm again. She could feel her body being taken to its breaking point as she came on Sheldon's cock with a scream. Sheldon also was going to cum again but this time didn't say anything. Instead he held onto Penny's hips tightly and thrusted faster.  
  
When Penny's climax hit her, she slowed down and let the vibrations travel throughout her body. Then she felt Sheldon cum inside her again which heightened her sensation even more. When her body finally gave out, she resumed her position next to Sheldon recovering from all the excitement that the new lovers shared.  
  
Penny was cuddled into his side feeling more exhausted than any other time in her life. Sheldon had literally fucked the life out of her but filled her with his warmth. She smiled feeling his cum inside of her it was still warm and a comfortable feeling.  
  
After about five minutes Sheldon turned to Penny and told her, "How come I didn't see it before?"  
  
"See what?" Penny asked a bit confused.  
  
"That my idea of a perfect woman was you."  
  
Penny just smiled and kissed him softly before saying, "Well, now that we have found each other promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never let me go," she said gently.  
  
Sheldon hugged Penny with great strength and told her, "I will do everything to be your perfect man, what makes you think that I'm going to let me come in between us?"  
  
Penny smiled and snuggled deeper into her new boyfriend.  
  
The End  
  
Happy New Year and the reviewer who suggested it.

 

Sheldon caught.  
  
Sheldon was in his apartment alone why?  It was because all of his friends were in Vegas so he decided to do something he does every month...masturbate.  
  
He only did it do he wouldn't have wet dreams but lately he's been watching porn while doing it. Normally he'd just shut his eyes until it was over.  
  
But now he was sitting on his couch and just loaded a video from a free online porn site. It took him flurry minutes to pick out one that he liked. He had found the perfect one that met all of his preferences. It was shot from POV so he didn't need to see the male and all he saw was the porn star being violated.  
  
He hooked it up to the TV and pressed play. The girl was bent over the bed and was saying vulgar dirty talk. Sheldon ignored it and continued to stroke his penis.  
  
Meanwhile Penny got a piece of Sheldon's mail and decided to walk it over to him. When she opened the door she was not expecting this.  
  
She saw Sheldon beating his meat like a maniac while watching porn where the porn star looked vaguely like her. "Sheldon"!  
  
Sheldon jumped out of his seat and quickly covered himself up and shut off the film. "H-h-hello Penny. What brings you over"?  
  
Penny was just smiling as wide as possible, "I came over to deliver mail but imagine my surprise to see you jerking it".  
  
Sheldon was red as a tomato, "Penny if you tell anyone-".  
  
Penny cut him off, "Oh no Sheldon I'm not going to tell anyone as long as you let me watch as you finish".  
  
Sheldon was in a rare state...confused. "You want to watch me"?  
  
Penny nodded, "Yeah I'm curious about why you would do this and to a porn star that is blonde, C cup breasts and dressed like a waitress".  
  
Sheldon tilted his head, "If you're implying that I chose that video because the actress looks vaguely like you you're wrong".  
  
Penny chuckled, "You said it not me".  
  
"Do you like what you see Sheldon?" Penny asked, sliding a hand down her perfect breasts, and in between her legs rubbing herself a bit.  
  
She didn't know what came over her. While her sex life had been healthy, it had never quite been this hot or naughty. She then stepped forward to Sheldon and dropped to her knees her eyes locked on to the sheer size of him. "So big." She said before she gave the swollen tip a kiss. "So thick." She estimated him to be ten inches already, and having quite a large girth.  
  
Sheldon hissed in pleasure as he felt Penny's soft hand wrap around his cock. Hearing her call him big made his chest swell with pride. At least he was big for her. His body jumped as he felt her give the head a kiss. He ran his hands through her blonde hair, watching her. She locked eyes with him before dropping her mouth onto him, taking him halfway down almost instantly. Sheldon gave a low groan, praying he wouldn't disappoint her.  
  
Penny sucked hard and deep on the impressive cock in her mouth as she moved her head deeper, slowly deep throating him. She got to about to six inches before she gagged but that didn't bother her.  
  
Penny had always been a horny naughty sex freak. She reached between her legs and began to slip her fingers into her pussy as she pulled Sheldon's cock from her mouth. She stroked him and kissed the tip again. "I want you to do what you will with my face Sheldon. This is your first time do you can control it." She said licking the underside. "Don't stop for anything. When you need to cum, just do it down my little throat." Penny said  
  
Sheldon's eyes grew wide at what she said. "Are you sure? There are possibilities I can injure your throat causing you to lose your voice." He asked wanting to make sure he didn't do anything she didn't like.  
  
When she smirked and kissed the tip of his cock again, he knew he had full okay. Grabbing her sun kissed hair, he drove himself balls deep into her mouth hearing her gag and give off a sound of choking. Her throat vibrated around him as she gave a moan from his forcefulness. He then began to work her head on and off his cock in a quick pace.  
  
Penny did her best to keep up with the insane forceful pace; she really did sucking and gagging on him and lathering his cock with her tongue. She loved to suck cock.  
  
The lanky stud in front of her now was practically demanding it of her and she fully wanted to feel his hot cum down her throat.  
  
Alas, Sheldon was but a virgin and so was expected to cum quickly. Slamming balls deep back into her mouth he moaned fully. "Cumming Penny." He said as he felt her tongue snake out and lick at his balls, coaxing as much of his cum out as possible.  
  
Penny had hoped, dearly, that with Sheldon's pent up sexual urges, he'd give her a nice impressive load and she was glad he didn't disappoint. In fact the first shot bloated out her cheeks and she had difficulty keeping up with swallowing. Four shots later it began to spill down her chin and onto her breasts where a hand came up and began to rub it in.  
  
Had he not been balls deep in her mouth, she might have been able to swallow all of what he gave her.  
  
He pulled out from her mouth and watched as she coughed a bit. He figured that that would be it and they'd be done. It kind of disappointed him, but he didn't want to be too much on Penny. He was surprised when she went and bent over the coffee table spreading her legs.  
  
"Come here Sheldon. You are still a virgin so come on and lose it inside of me" Penny said, her own lust exceeded only by her excitement. She was going to get pounded after a dry spell this was what she needed. "I'm wet enough you should be able to give it to me nicely."  
  
Sheldon moved over to Penny and took a bit of time to make sure he was lining up with the right hole. He wouldn't want to get Penny mad by mixing up holes. He rubbed himself against her wet pussy a bit before he began to push in, feeling her body give for him. Penny gave a loud groan as she muffled herself with her hand. She didn't want him to get all superior and cocky.  
  
Sheldon reached underneath her body and grasped her breast in one hand, massaging it rather clumsily as he began to thrust in and out of her body, pushing deeper and deeper the more her pussy opened up for him. He grabbed her hip with his other hand, thrusting a little more as Penny bent a little further over, and pressing back into him.  
  
Penny gave a throaty moan as she felt like crying from being filled so well. Oh god, Sheldon was stretching her out; even her pussy was getting stretched by his girth. She had never felt so good before, and as he made a clumsy attempt to play with her breasts, she loved it. She loved how rough he was. She thrust back into him before leaning up and touching his head. "Harder Sheldon, take me harder and really fuck me. Ruin my pussy for anyone else." She whispered to him. She had always been an overly loud lover, but she was sure that he would be fine with that if it was with him.  
  
Sheldon took his hand off of Penny's breast and grabbed her hips with both hands and began to thrust deep and hard into her. He heard Penny clamp both hands over her mouth as her moans turned into short screams.  
  
His hips slapped against her ass with a wet squelch sound. He was sure with further experience, he'd be fine, and wouldn't need to blow his load so quickly, but he was losing his virginity,  
  
Apparently he wasn't the only one having enjoyed themselves. "I'm cumming Sheldon." Penny said biting her knuckle as she cried out in orgasm, her body milking Sheldon for his cum.  
  
Sheldon gave a loud moan as he thrust deep inside her body and unloaded inside her, twitching as he pumped her full of his cum. Sheldon slowly pulled out, some of his cum leaking from her body. He fell back to the couch and went cross eyed when she turned and began to lazily lick him clean.  
  
Sheldon smiled but then lifted her up and put her on his lap and thrust his cock up her pussy again. He kept lightly bouncing his hips while kissing Penny as hard as he could.  
  
The door suddenly busted open revealing Leonard, Howard, Raj and Bernadette. All of them looking like they were having strokes.  
  
Leonard and Raj passed out while Howard was still trying to form words.  
  
Sheldon embraced Penny so her chest was covered while she wrapped a blanket around themselves. "Hey you guys are back early".  
  
Sheldon nodded, "3 days early".  
  
Bernadette finally found her voice, "Yeah we ran out of money and Raj got homesick. So what happened here"?  
  
Penny smiled, "Something wonderful right Sheldon"?  
  
Sheldon just said, "It is still going on we are still connected having coitus".  
  
Penny blushed, "Just pick me up and walk me to your room". Sheldon did as she asked leaving their friends shocked.  
  
End  
  
Hope you liked it I also used this premise for my Victorious one-shot series.

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and Penny was in her apartment drinking rum out of an egg nog carton. She was alone once again Leonard was in India with Priya. The others were with family the only one left was Sheldon who was watching TV.  
  
It wasn't like last year where they were all together and she got hugged by Sheldon. Seeing him light up and touch her was the best gift of all. She would never admit it but she felt so safe in his arms she wanted to jump him right there in front of Leonard.  
  
Penny finally had enough of this self-pity and decided to go over there. She was going to talk to him not even bothering changing out of her nightie.  
  
When she walked into the apartment she saw Sheldon on the couch lazily watching TV. "Sheldon I need to say something".  
  
Sheldon heard the voice and snapped his head to the origin seeing a disheveled Penny. She was also wearing a Santa nightie. "Oh hello Penny what can I do for you"?  
  
Penny just whispered, "A spanking and fucking". She wasn't playing dirty she was dead fucking serious.  
  
"I beg your pardon. I will not Penny". He kept a hushed tone and covered his crotch with a nearby pillow.  
  
Penny smirked, "Come on let's spice it up. This has been a long time coming ever since you touched my breast I knew you were going to fuck me". She walked over and straddled his lap. "Come on Sheldon fuck my soft kitty".  
  
Sheldon blushed at the fact that his favorite song forever will be associated with this moment.  
  
Penny got off his lap and bent over the coffee table and lifted her skirt to reveal Christmas panties. They read 'Stuff my chimney Santa'.  
  
Sheldon tried to control his urges using Vulcan mind control but it was failing. After a minute of self-torment he wasted no time before getting naked and helping Penny to the same.  
  
Sheldon saw that expression on her face and wanted to give her the pleasure she wanted and then he placed his cock right in position. He then pushed deeply into Penny in one fell stroke, burying himself deeply into her pussy to the very brim, he moaned mentally at the feeling of Penny's inner walls caress and milk him, and it was so tight that it drove him to near orgasm.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Penny on the other hand was already in heaven as she felt herself being filled to the brim with Sheldon's cock and she couldn't help but move upward somewhat from the pleasure of being filled by her lover's cock as well as the pleasure that flooded her from her orgasm.  
  
She gripped the table hard while she rose on her toes as the pleasure flowed through her body and she could feel her pussy release more of her juices as it flowed down to coat Sheldon's cock as well as run down her thighs. She never felt so good the trill of being fucked by Sheldon.  
  
Sheldon himself nearly came as he felt Penny's orgasm flood all over him as her walls milked him hard as well as feeling the flow of Penny's juices on his cock, he relaxed himself and allowed the sensations to flow over him as he thought about other things for a moment to calm himself.  
  
This was unreal why did he never try this before. It was the best feeling ever.  
  
As soon as he was back to being fully calm, he began to move slowly in and out of Penny's pussy, that first action was more than enough to get his neighbor moaning out in pleasure.  
  
"Sheldon….feels so good….more harder!"  
  
Sheldon complied as he began to moved back and forth as Penny began to relax herself and get into the groove of his thrusts into her pussy while he used his big hands to steady her hips as he continued to thrust deeply into her pussy and he couldn't help but feel his body become even more aroused with each deep thrust of his cock into her pussy. He loved her tight pussy and couldn't get enough.  
  
"Yes….harder….faster….YES! JUST LIKE THAT SHELDON!" Penny was in heaven as time passed as Sheldon was now thrusting deeply into her pussy in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her lover's cock into her pussy deeply. The feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Sheldon could make it.  
  
Sheldon couldn't stop the feeling and never wanted to stop. No matter how much he hated to admit it he did find Penny attractive. He loved her perky breasts, tight buttocks and long golden hair.  
  
It was then that Sheldon then took her right leg and lifted it, she gasped as Sheldon held it up and this allowed his thrusts to touch her in a more sensitive spot that really drove her pleasure to new height as she felt herself drooling a bit as well as her pussy releasing more of her juices.  
  
"SHELDON! THAT'S IT!"  
  
This continued between the two of them and it was not long before Penny got into the act as she began to move her hips in time with each thrust of Sheldon's own hips  
  
She would move back as well without his cock falling out of her pussy and then move backwards just as he moved forwards, this allowed Sheldon's cock to hit the depths of her pussy all the way to her womb and that action was enough to send even more waves of pleasure through her and through Sheldon as well. It was not long before the pair was finally reaching their orgasm.  
  
But then Penny managed to control herself and spoke to Sheldon. "Sheldon….stop….please…."  
  
Sheldon managed to retain enough of his mental control and slowed down as she requested. He however wondered just what was it that Penny wanted, and he spoke to Penny as soon as she was able to calm herself down.  
  
"What's wrong Penny?"  
  
Penny grinned and replied as she turned to face Sheldon and replied. "Nothing, I just want this to last."  
  
Penny nodded and replied. "Okay, but you better continue fucking me or I'll rip every one of your comic books in half".  
  
He complied with her threat and kept up his thrusts wanting to pleasure her. After a few minutes he couldn't hold back any longer. "AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! PENNY!"  
  
Sheldon cried out as he pulled her back so they sat on the couch while Penny was currently straddling him and moving up and down, he looked to see his lover moving up and down, her breasts moving in time with her actions as her pussy was running up and down on his cock. He then kissed Penny deeply while taking in her breasts and nipples into his mouth while using his hands to rub her back, sides, hips, and her ass as well. He even added a painful spank to give Penny more pleasure.  
  
He never classified his fetishes like the others in his social group but this was defiantly up there. Feeling Penny's soft, squishy and perky breasts was the best feeling.  
  
Penny relished this as she continued to move her hips up and down along with moving it around when she got tired from all the up and down motions as she felt her pussy take in Sheldon's cock time and time again. The magic he was working on her tits was making her closer to the edge. "Pinch harder"!  
  
She then kissed Sheldon deeply while she reached down to his body with her hands roaming his body. He did as she asked and squeezed her nipples hard. She screamed, "YES! DEEPER!"  
  
Sheldon and Penny deeply kissed one another as she continued to move her hips up and down and the two of them were able to hear the sounds of their love making as her pussy took his cock deeply into itself time and again.  
  
They were reaching their orgasm once more. But like before, they stopped before they would finally orgasm together, as there was still more for them to do and as soon as they relaxed, before Penny instigated another round.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"SHELDON!"  
  
Penny cried out as she was lying on the kitchen island in the kitchen as Sheldon was currently thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy; her legs were wrapped around his hips as she helped him thrust even deeper into her pussy, Sheldon looked to see Penny crying out in pleasure with each thrust that he made into her pussy.  
  
The sight of Penny with her face flushed red, her blue eyes burning with passion, pleasure, desire, and love, her breasts moving in time with his thrusts, her sweat covered form glittering lightly from the light being reflected by her sweat, and her pussy being filled by his cock with each thrust was enough to make him blush.  
  
Sheldon loved this moment between the two of them and hoped that they were soon going to be able to bring one another to the release that they both wanted. "Penny"!  
  
Penny was in heaven with what they were doing together and she couldn't help but look at Sheldon with a loving smile on her face as she moaned out her pleasure with each thrust he was doing to push his cock and considering the position they were in, this allowed her to feel his cock hit the very inch of her womb and the pleasure for her was growing even ore with his actions on her body as she felt her pussy release even more of her juices out to coat Sheldon's cock.  
  
Sheldon and Penny were about to reach the peak but like before, the two of them stopped themselves from reaching their respective orgasm. It took a while before the two of them calmed down, they then kissed one another deeply to keep their passion at full flame and as soon as they felt that they were fully relaxed. They looked about the room if there was another piece of furniture that would be used.  
  
It didn't take too long for the two of them to find one…or in this case, two.  
  
"YES! MORE!"  
  
Sheldon was sitting on the piano bench leaning against the piano and parted his legs as Penny was on top of his lap and moving up and down on his cock, the only difference was that they were now facing a mirror that allowed both of them to see the sight of her pussy moving up and down on Sheldon's cock.  
  
This allowed the two to really see the act of sex in all its glory and beauty as Sheldon busied himself with kissing and licking Penny's neck, shoulder and earlobe while his hands were playing with both her breasts as well as her clitoris as Penny moaned deeply in pleasure for what she was feeling as she continued to move, though in this case she was not doing all this by herself as Sheldon was also moving his body in time with her movements, ensuring that the two of them were able to pleasure each other deeply.  
  
"MORE SHELDON!"  
  
"PENNY!"  
  
The two looked at their reflection in the wall of mirrors and both blushed as they could see her juices flowing out with each thrust.  
  
It was not long before they reached their orgasm, but like before and with greater effort this time around, they stopped and managed to hold in their respective orgasm and when that subsided for the moment.  
  
Sheldon kissed Penny deeply before saying, "Penny I love you".  
  
Penny was in near tears, "I love you too sweetie".  
  
They both were exhausted and could barely move after a little cuddling they got fell asleep. This was the best Christmas present ever.  
  
(Epilogue)  
  
Penny and Sheldon were inseparable after that night and were like rabbits. Sheldon was horny all day after she woke the beast. She still loved him because he would always make sure she was satisfied and by satisfied she meant to the point where she couldn’t sit down.  
  
He was the best boyfriend and by the next Christmas it was fiancé.  
  
End  
  
Wrote this at 4 in the morning hope you like it. I love Shenny so if your reading this please write more Shenny. I also want to see more lemon fics out there.

It was Christmas Eve and Penny was in her apartment drinking rum out of an egg nog carton. She was alone once again Leonard was in India with Priya. The others were with family the only one left was Sheldon who was watching TV.  
  
It wasn't like last year where they were all together and she got hugged by Sheldon. Seeing him light up and touch her was the best gift of all. She would never admit it but she felt so safe in his arms she wanted to jump him right there in front of Leonard.  
  
Penny finally had enough of this self-pity and decided to go over there. She was going to talk to him not even bothering changing out of her nightie.  
  
When she walked into the apartment she saw Sheldon on the couch lazily watching TV. "Sheldon I need to say something".  
  
Sheldon heard the voice and snapped his head to the origin seeing a disheveled Penny. She was also wearing a Santa nightie. "Oh hello Penny what can I do for you"?  
  
Penny just whispered, "A spanking and fucking". She wasn't playing dirty she was dead fucking serious.  
  
"I beg your pardon. I will not Penny". He kept a hushed tone and covered his crotch with a nearby pillow.  
  
Penny smirked, "Come on let's spice it up. This has been a long time coming ever since you touched my breast I knew you were going to fuck me". She walked over and straddled his lap. "Come on Sheldon fuck my soft kitty".  
  
Sheldon blushed at the fact that his favorite song forever will be associated with this moment.  
  
Penny got off his lap and bent over the coffee table and lifted her skirt to reveal Christmas panties. They read 'Stuff my chimney Santa'.  
  
Sheldon tried to control his urges using Vulcan mind control but it was failing. After a minute of self-torment he wasted no time before getting naked and helping Penny to the same.  
  
Sheldon saw that expression on her face and wanted to give her the pleasure she wanted and then he placed his cock right in position. He then pushed deeply into Penny in one fell stroke, burying himself deeply into her pussy to the very brim, he moaned mentally at the feeling of Penny's inner walls caress and milk him, and it was so tight that it drove him to near orgasm.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Penny on the other hand was already in heaven as she felt herself being filled to the brim with Sheldon's cock and she couldn't help but move upward somewhat from the pleasure of being filled by her lover's cock as well as the pleasure that flooded her from her orgasm.  
  
She gripped the table hard while she rose on her toes as the pleasure flowed through her body and she could feel her pussy release more of her juices as it flowed down to coat Sheldon's cock as well as run down her thighs. She never felt so good the trill of being fucked by Sheldon.  
  
Sheldon himself nearly came as he felt Penny's orgasm flood all over him as her walls milked him hard as well as feeling the flow of Penny's juices on his cock, he relaxed himself and allowed the sensations to flow over him as he thought about other things for a moment to calm himself.  
  
This was unreal why did he never try this before. It was the best feeling ever.  
  
As soon as he was back to being fully calm, he began to move slowly in and out of Penny's pussy, that first action was more than enough to get his neighbor moaning out in pleasure.  
  
"Sheldon….feels so good….more harder!"  
  
Sheldon complied as he began to moved back and forth as Penny began to relax herself and get into the groove of his thrusts into her pussy while he used his big hands to steady her hips as he continued to thrust deeply into her pussy and he couldn't help but feel his body become even more aroused with each deep thrust of his cock into her pussy. He loved her tight pussy and couldn't get enough.  
  
"Yes….harder….faster….YES! JUST LIKE THAT SHELDON!" Penny was in heaven as time passed as Sheldon was now thrusting deeply into her pussy in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her lover's cock into her pussy deeply. The feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Sheldon could make it.  
  
Sheldon couldn't stop the feeling and never wanted to stop. No matter how much he hated to admit it he did find Penny attractive. He loved her perky breasts, tight buttocks and long golden hair.  
  
It was then that Sheldon then took her right leg and lifted it, she gasped as Sheldon held it up and this allowed his thrusts to touch her in a more sensitive spot that really drove her pleasure to new height as she felt herself drooling a bit as well as her pussy releasing more of her juices.  
  
"SHELDON! THAT'S IT!"  
  
This continued between the two of them and it was not long before Penny got into the act as she began to move her hips in time with each thrust of Sheldon's own hips  
  
She would move back as well without his cock falling out of her pussy and then move backwards just as he moved forwards, this allowed Sheldon's cock to hit the depths of her pussy all the way to her womb and that action was enough to send even more waves of pleasure through her and through Sheldon as well. It was not long before the pair was finally reaching their orgasm.  
  
But then Penny managed to control herself and spoke to Sheldon. "Sheldon….stop….please…."  
  
Sheldon managed to retain enough of his mental control and slowed down as she requested. He however wondered just what was it that Penny wanted, and he spoke to Penny as soon as she was able to calm herself down.  
  
"What's wrong Penny?"  
  
Penny grinned and replied as she turned to face Sheldon and replied. "Nothing, I just want this to last."  
  
Penny nodded and replied. "Okay, but you better continue fucking me or I'll rip every one of your comic books in half".  
  
He complied with her threat and kept up his thrusts wanting to pleasure her. After a few minutes he couldn't hold back any longer. "AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! PENNY!"  
  
Sheldon cried out as he pulled her back so they sat on the couch while Penny was currently straddling him and moving up and down, he looked to see his lover moving up and down, her breasts moving in time with her actions as her pussy was running up and down on his cock. He then kissed Penny deeply while taking in her breasts and nipples into his mouth while using his hands to rub her back, sides, hips, and her ass as well. He even added a painful spank to give Penny more pleasure.  
  
He never classified his fetishes like the others in his social group but this was defiantly up there. Feeling Penny's soft, squishy and perky breasts was the best feeling.  
  
Penny relished this as she continued to move her hips up and down along with moving it around when she got tired from all the up and down motions as she felt her pussy take in Sheldon's cock time and time again. The magic he was working on her tits was making her closer to the edge. "Pinch harder"!  
  
She then kissed Sheldon deeply while she reached down to his body with her hands roaming his body. He did as she asked and squeezed her nipples hard. She screamed, "YES! DEEPER!"  
  
Sheldon and Penny deeply kissed one another as she continued to move her hips up and down and the two of them were able to hear the sounds of their love making as her pussy took his cock deeply into itself time and again.  
  
They were reaching their orgasm once more. But like before, they stopped before they would finally orgasm together, as there was still more for them to do and as soon as they relaxed, before Penny instigated another round.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"SHELDON!"  
  
Penny cried out as she was lying on the kitchen island in the kitchen as Sheldon was currently thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy; her legs were wrapped around his hips as she helped him thrust even deeper into her pussy, Sheldon looked to see Penny crying out in pleasure with each thrust that he made into her pussy.  
  
The sight of Penny with her face flushed red, her blue eyes burning with passion, pleasure, desire, and love, her breasts moving in time with his thrusts, her sweat covered form glittering lightly from the light being reflected by her sweat, and her pussy being filled by his cock with each thrust was enough to make him blush.  
  
Sheldon loved this moment between the two of them and hoped that they were soon going to be able to bring one another to the release that they both wanted. "Penny"!  
  
Penny was in heaven with what they were doing together and she couldn't help but look at Sheldon with a loving smile on her face as she moaned out her pleasure with each thrust he was doing to push his cock and considering the position they were in, this allowed her to feel his cock hit the very inch of her womb and the pleasure for her was growing even ore with his actions on her body as she felt her pussy release even more of her juices out to coat Sheldon's cock.  
  
Sheldon and Penny were about to reach the peak but like before, the two of them stopped themselves from reaching their respective orgasm. It took a while before the two of them calmed down, they then kissed one another deeply to keep their passion at full flame and as soon as they felt that they were fully relaxed. They looked about the room if there was another piece of furniture that would be used.  
  
It didn't take too long for the two of them to find one…or in this case, two.  
  
"YES! MORE!"  
  
Sheldon was sitting on the piano bench leaning against the piano and parted his legs as Penny was on top of his lap and moving up and down on his cock, the only difference was that they were now facing a mirror that allowed both of them to see the sight of her pussy moving up and down on Sheldon's cock.  
  
This allowed the two to really see the act of sex in all its glory and beauty as Sheldon busied himself with kissing and licking Penny's neck, shoulder and earlobe while his hands were playing with both her breasts as well as her clitoris as Penny moaned deeply in pleasure for what she was feeling as she continued to move, though in this case she was not doing all this by herself as Sheldon was also moving his body in time with her movements, ensuring that the two of them were able to pleasure each other deeply.  
  
"MORE SHELDON!"  
  
"PENNY!"  
  
The two looked at their reflection in the wall of mirrors and both blushed as they could see her juices flowing out with each thrust.  
  
It was not long before they reached their orgasm, but like before and with greater effort this time around, they stopped and managed to hold in their respective orgasm and when that subsided for the moment.  
  
Sheldon kissed Penny deeply before saying, "Penny I love you".  
  
Penny was in near tears, "I love you too sweetie".  
  
They both were exhausted and could barely move after a little cuddling they got fell asleep. This was the best Christmas present ever.  
  
(Epilogue)  
  
Penny and Sheldon were inseparable after that night and were like rabbits. Sheldon was horny all day after she woke the beast. She still loved him because he would always make sure she was satisfied and by satisfied she meant to the point where she couldn’t sit down.  
  
He was the best boyfriend and by the next Christmas it was fiancé.  
  
End  
  
Wrote this at 4 in the morning hope you like it. I love Shenny so if your reading this please write more Shenny. I also want to see more lemon fics out there.

Sheldon  
  
Penny is at her breaking point and Sheldon is there to help her through it.  
  
Penny was sitting on her couch crying her eyes out. Why you might ask? She was getting ready for a date and then realizing there was no point. Sheldon was right and his words rung in her head. 'Penny you go on these social meetings only to get companionship not for a lasting partner'. Penny realized he was right in layman's terms.  
  
She was a whore.  
  
She couldn't hold a relationship and kept getting hurt because of the same jerks. Leonard was the only relationship that lasted but she couldn't see a future with him. She took it as a sign that she was in the right direction.  
  
'Why can't I find happiness? All I find is trouble. I want someone who cares and can push me to do better. Someone who believes I can be an actress and not some hick from Nebraska'. Penny's self confidence was at an all time low and felt like it couldn't get worse.  
  
Knock, knock, knock, "Penny"!  
  
Knock, knock, knock, "Penny"!  
  
Knock, knock, knock, "Penny"!  
  
Penny walked over to the door not caring that her hair was disheveled and her eyes were puffy. When she opened the door Sheldon was holding done bags of food. Then she remembered that today was Thursday so it was Chinese food.  
  
"What do you want Sheldon"?  
  
Sheldon knew something was wrong but decided to start with his problem first. "Penny I locked myself out of the apartment and I need the spare key I gave you for emergencies".  
  
Penny glared at Sheldon, "I let Raj use the key last week". She sounded very angry and sad.  
  
Sheldon sighed, "So Penny I take it your cycle has started if so I have a chocolate bar".  
  
Penny started to cry again, "No Sheldon I'm not on my period". Sheldon just shook his head and pushed passed her and entered her apartment. He put all of the food on the coffee table.  
  
Penny just yelled, "Sheldon get out".  
  
Sheldon looked at her like she was crazy, "Penny there's more than enough for you".  
  
Penny groaned loudly this was just like him to wrangle her in. He was good at making her do things she didn't want to do. She sat down next to him as he made her a plate.  
  
After a few minutes if silence Sheldon asked, "So why are you sad"?  
  
Penny finished her bite and realized that she wasn't as upset as she was earlier. "Sheldon do you think I'm happy"?  
  
Sheldon looked surprised, "Why would I know about your happiness? All I know is that you haven't received an acting job and you are alone".  
  
Penny wiped her eyes frantically, "Sheldon what am I going to do? I am a failure and alone. All guys want is sex I know I'm sexy but why doesn't a guy see me as something more than a booty call".  
  
Sheldon was twitching knowing he'd have to answer a question that was against his protocol. He set his plate down, "Penny I'm not familiar with the booty call concept but I have a hypothesis. If you don't have intercourse on the first date then they'd come back looking for more".  
  
Penny was shocked, "So I'm a whore and I'll die a lonely whore thanks a lot Sheldon". She stomped to her room and slamming the door to show him she meant business.  
  
She curled into a ball atop her messy bed. She knew Sheldon didn't mean it like that but it still hurt.  
  
Sheldon stared at the closed door and felt something he hadn't felt in a while...remorse. He felt bad that what he said upset Penny his best friend.  
  
Sheldon slowly opened Penny's bedroom door and noticed that Penny's eyes looked like ones of a child. He knew she just wanted to be reassured everything would be okay. He sat at the end of her bed and said, "Penny I'm sorry that I upset you".  
  
Penny sighed, "It's not all your fault I'm just emotional". She saw Sheldon's mouth open. "If you say I'm on my cycle I'll kill you".  
  
Sheldon looked down, "Sorry Penny".  
  
Penny saw that he actually meant it, she quickly hugged him. "I forgive you Sheldon you’re my best friend".  
  
Sheldon stiffened at the contact but quickly reciprocated the hug. After they broke it Sheldon asked, "Penny do you think it's wrong for me to be so alone"?  
  
Penny saw the hurt in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone you have me and the gang".  
  
Sheldon shook his head, "Penny I want a real relationship. I want to be in love and not look at it so logically. Amy is too cold to be…intimate with but she would birth brilliant kids".  
  
Penny coughed, "I want that too Sheldon but guys don't want to be in a relationship".  
  
Sheldon just sighed, "I just want to be loved unconditionally. I watched you and Leonard and couldn't help but be envious".  
  
Penny's eyes widened, "You were jealous of me and Leonard"?  
  
Sheldon nodded, "I saw you two works together in your relationship to be happy. Despite what people think I want a partner but afraid of getting hurt".  
  
"Oh Spock is afraid of getting hurt". She mocked him.  
  
Sheldon huffed, "Okay Spock was never afraid and you better not mention this to anyone especially Wolowitz".  
  
Penny nodded, "Okay whack a doodle, let's go finish eating".  
  
They went back to the living room and finished the dinner and even engaged in some small talk. Penny talked about her childhood and Sheldon talked about his.  
  
Penny even felt bad about how much Sheldon got teased. She noticed how much he got rejected as a kid with no friends no girlfriend. He just worked harder in his studies and is afraid to open up. "Sheldon I am so sorry".  
  
Sheldon shrugged, "Thank you Penny even though it's pity".  
  
Penny shook her head, "Sweetie it's not pity. In Nebraska everyone made fun of me for wanting to be an actress. And I guess they were right I've been out here for four years and haven't gotten any gigs except offers for porn".  
  
Sheldon twitched, "Penny the adult industry has grown by leaps and it could help your career".  
  
Penny just stared at Sheldon not believing that he just said what he just said, "Sheldon are you telling me to do porn".  
  
Sheldon shrugged, "It's your decision I just think you could really go far. You are way prettier than some of those so called stars like Bree Olsen, Rachel Starr or Alectra Blue".  
  
Penny was shocked again not believing that Sheldon watched porn. "And how would you know about them"?  
  
Sheldon blushed and turned away, "Howard sent me some clips and I watched them. Those girls have nothing on you. See Penny you have a much better body type along with a very solid breast to butt ratio along with good hips".  
  
Penny coughed, "Sheldon! Don't talk about my tits".  
  
Sheldon looked confused, "Penny speaking from someone who touched your left breast it is very natural and -".  
  
"SHELDON"! Stop it you can't say that. The only people you can talk about like that is your girlfriend".  
  
"So I can't compliment you unless I bend you over"?  
  
Penny got a little wet at his dirty talk. "Sheldon it's not that but you don't know what a woman feels like".  
  
"I have a doctorate I know women. I am just trying to help you since you are depressed. If I were you I'd find someone who could support you and settle down".  
  
Penny smirked getting a crazy sexy idea. She pounced on Sheldon both of her legs on his sides and sitting in his lap. She felt him go rigid and started to slowly grind on him. "You can support me. What about you Sheldon? I can be your Wonder Woman". She felt a very large bulge building in his pants.  
  
Sheldon couldn't resist and groaned huskily. "Penny".  
  
Penny smirked, "So you like this huh? Do you want to reenact your favorite porn scene with me"?  
  
Sheldon nodded since he couldn't talk without it sounding like gibberish. He knew Penny felt his arousal and started to grind up on her.  
  
They both stayed that way dry humping each other looking into each other’s eyes. Penny couldn't believe how hot she was feeling it was like Sheldon started a fire inside of her.  
  
Sheldon face was contorted, "Penny I want more".  
  
Penny smiled, "Me too carry me to the bedroom". Sheldon complied easily grabbing her legs and standing up. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked them to her room.  
  
Sheldon set her on her bed and started to get undressed. Normally he would never do something like this but his body was reacting on its own.  
  
She started with his shoulders as she took off his upper clothing, then made her way to his chest, licking and kissing his chest as well as his nipples, the scientist moaned a bit at the pleasure while he gave back the same pleasure as he used his hands to touch the nerve areas of her body, namely the pleasure areas he knew she loved having touched.  
  
Penny moaned her approval of Sheldon's actions on her body as they also rubbed their bodies on one another. Penny moaned a bit as she felt the heat of Sheldon's body on her own body and she could tell that Sheldon loved the feel of her soft and supple female form on his own body.  
  
Sheldon then moved to the nearby wall and as soon as they were there, he began to kiss Penny deeply while moving his cock there between her thighs, he then felt her pussy which was already wet as some of her juices were already covering his cock, he then moved his hips and in turn his cock began to rub Penny's vaginal lips and her clitoris as well, making him moan out in pleasure at her lover's actions  
  
"Yessss Sheldon!"  
  
Sheldon then moved to face Penny as he licked her cheek and Penny moved to take in his tongue into her own mouth and suck on it deeply, making the two of them even more aroused and eager for one another. As they parted, Penny panted out as she felt her lover's cock continuing g to move over her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris. The actions of the ventriloquist were totally delicious in her mind and she vowed to make sure that she gave him the very same pleasure while they continued to kiss one another. Sheldon marveled the feel of his lover's breasts on his body and he could already feel the hardness of her now aroused nipples.  
  
Sheldon continued to pleasure the girl in his arms with his cock as he moved his hips and in turn rubbed his cock on her vagina and her clitoris, the results of his actions were obvious as Penny was panting out in pleasure, she was blushing, breathing slowly in gasps, and her body was becoming covered by sweat. Sheldon saw that and he began to lick, nip and kiss Penny's neck, her shoulders and collar bones, while moving back a bit and allowing his hands to massage and play with her breasts as well as her nipples.  
  
"Sheldon….mmmmm, just like that!"  
  
Penny was enjoying this as she felt her lover's cock on her vagina and her clitoris along with feeling his hands massaging her breasts and nipples just the way she wanted, this sent new waves of pleasure throughout her body, she then decided to use her own free hands as she once more to focus on her fingers and the palms of their hands, she then ran her hands on his back, shoulders, and his buttocks, making sure to aim at the pleasure centers to make him feel even more aroused by the second. Her actions were well rewarded as Sheldon moaned out deeply in front of her.  
  
"Ahhhh…..Penny."  
  
The two lovers continued with their actions with one another though Sheldon now used his own hands to pleasure Penny's breasts and nipples as well, making it dead even between the two of them as they carried on with their actions. However, Sheldon was not going to be content with just using his cock and hands on Penny's body as he began to move back, Penny had no choice but to follow him as he guided her to a nearby soft cover chair and then gently pushed her to sit down on the chair.  
  
Penny wondered just what was going to happen this time and she got her answer as Sheldon began to go lower to her body while gently running his hands on her breasts and nipples once more, making her shiver as well as moan out deeply at his actions. Sheldon then took her legs, gently lifted them to prop them on either side of the chair and that allowed Penny's vagina to be fully exposed before him and he couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of his lover like this, her legs in a very seductive position and on the arms of the chair And right there was Sheldon who was looking at her in a very aroused manner as she could see his cock become very rock hard, making her all the more aroused at how intensely Sheldon gazed at her.  
  
"Sheldon….what are you?"  
  
"Let me do it Penny."  
  
Sheldon then kneeled down and he now was face first with Penny's vagina, he studied it very carefully, marveling at the sight of it, he always considered the sight of an aroused woman's sex to be a real turn on for him. He then moved closer until he was mere inches from her vagina.  
  
"Sheldon….stop it…."  
  
"What? What should I stop doing Penny?''  
  
"You're staring at me so intensely….it's so embarrassing…"  
  
Sheldon looked at Penny and saw the intense blush on her face and he smiled gently at her. "You shouldn't be embarrassed of that, your vagina is unique and beautiful to me….and you smell so delicious…."  
  
Penny eeped as she heard that and couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the second as she could see the way that Sheldon looked at her with such passion, desire, affection, and lust burning in his eyes. She was aroused beyond belief, probably because she was alone with Sheldon. This however didn't frighten her in the least, she was so aroused and she did love Sheldon so she decided to let him have his fun.  
  
"T-T-Thank you Sheldon….do what you want to me."  
  
"Thank you Penny."  
  
Sheldon then got things going as he sniffed her scent, and Penny's scent from her vaginal juices met his expectations, her scent was delicious, he moved closer until the tip of his nose hit Penny's clitoris, making her gasp at the rush of sensation that ran up the sensitive bulb from the contact, Sheldon grinned warmly at that and decided to go ahead as he let out his tongue and gave Penny's vagina a slow and gentle lick from the bottom to the top, making Penny moan out even louder in pleasure. He repeated the action, though it was in the reverse, getting more pleasure from her moans.  
  
Sheldon was not done as he began to do it again, with various degrees of speed and movement, as he continued to lavish attention to Penny's outer lips while focusing on his tongue to touch Penny's pussy even more, making her moan out even louder. He then did the same action on her clitoris and this had a very arousing effect on Penny as she unleashed even more of her sweet juices for him to lick up.  
  
Sheldon then used his free hands to pleasure Penny deeply. He used his right hand to part Penny's outer vaginal lips, giving him access to the inner lips and used his left hand to caress slowly her thighs.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH SHELDON!"  
  
Penny was in heaven as Sheldon began to run his tongue gently on her vagina's inner lips along with her clitoris and it took a great deal of her self control not to lose it completely, despite that determination, she couldn't help but feel her body react to the pleasure as more and more of her juices continued to flow out, and she could see Sheldon lapping up those juices with gusto. It was then that she saw Sheldon push in his tongue into her vagina and the very second he did that, she wailed out in pleasure.  
  
"YEEEEEESSSSSS! SHELDON!"  
  
Penny cried out as she sat there on the chair totally naked as she looked down to see Sheldon kneeling there between her parted legs and licking her vagina along with her clitoris with his tongue as well as gently pushing in his tongue into her vagina, and he was soon doing those said motions in just the speed, depth, and way she liked, she reached out and held Sheldon's head, hoping that he would get the message.  
  
He did and gave her the pleasure that she wanted as he continued with his actions on her vagina as well as her clitoris. All the while, he couldn't help but feel his body reacting more intensely and he felt himself grow even more aroused by all this as he felt his cock become even harder by the second. Sheldon however focused on pleasuring the blonde haired goddess. And sure enough the effort he made to bring Penny to orgasm was rewarded as Penny cried out her release while tensing up on the chair.  
  
"YESSSSSS!"  
  
Penny cried out in absolute pleasure as she came hard while still sitting on the chair as Sheldon continued to lap up all of her released juices. She couldn't help but feel the shivers of pleasure flow all over her body, from her crotch to her thighs, feet, toes and all the way up to the very roots of her hair, she looked at Sheldon who had lapped up all of the juices she had unleashed on his face and she couldn't help but feel even more aroused at the sight of Sheldon's face stained by her juices.  
  
Penny however was NOT the kind of woman who was not going to let a good thing or action go unrewarded, it was just not in her nature so as she looked around in her house she spotted the nearby couch that she had, it was a simple couch yet comfortable as well, with some soft pillows as well. She then decided that now it was going to be her turn to bring Sheldon the same pleasure that he had given her.  
  
"Sheldon….can you move?"  
  
Sheldon nodded and back away to allow Penny to lower her feet from the arms of the chair, despite the position she was in before, Penny showed no discomfort with what happened between them and she was smiling as she kissed Sheldon not caring for the taste of her own juices, having gotten used to that by now. She then licked her own juices off Sheldon's face and then allowed Sheldon to suck on her tongue and then the two of them engaged in a torrid kiss. This allowed Penny to get Sheldon in the right position as she guided him to the couch that she had in her home.  
  
As soon as she got Sheldon near the couch, Penny pushed him gently to land on the couch and she wasted little time as she moved closer and kissed him deeply and he responded in kind to her action. After they parted from the kiss, Penny was making her move on Sheldon as she ran her body on his once more, allowing her breasts to rub on his body. Penny was pleased to hear Sheldon moan out in pleasure at her actions as she then moved to place his cock between her breasts, she then began to move her body up and down, and this allowed her breasts to caress either side of Sheldon's cock. This naturally made Sheldon react to the pleasure that the blonde was giving him.  
  
"MMMMMMM!"  
  
Penny loved that and was happy that while she was skinny as her sister she had curves, she was still able to pleasure Sheldon this way, by using her breasts to pleasure Sheldon while listening to his moans, she then moved her mouth and tongue into action as she began to lick and kiss the tip of Sheldon's cock, Penny took her time as she pressed her breasts together to create a soft voice around her lover's cock to ensure that she was able to rub his cock well with her breasts. Sheldon moaned out her name in such a way that she couldn't help but feel more aroused by the second.  
  
She then moved her breasts away and heard the moan out surprise and disappointment but then heard him cry out in pleasure as she began to run her tongue and lips on his cock once more, with her touch to the pleasure centers of his cock. Penny took her time licking, sucking and kissing her lover's cock, starting from base to tip and back, as well as licking and playing with his testicles gently to further add more pleasure to Sheldon.  
  
As soon as she was assured that Sheldon was fully ready and so was she, she moved her mouth over his cock and slowly took his cock into her mouth slowly and gently lowered her mouth on her lover's cock, she moaned a bit and the sensations made Sheldon cry out her name once more, she relaxed herself, relying on her training to suppress her gag reflex and took in Sheldon's cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until she took in hiss full length.  
  
"PENNY!"  
  
Sheldon looked down at Penny as she blushed deeply with his cock deep in her mouth, it was a very erotic sight and he couldn't help but reach down with his hands and caressed her head gently letting her have her fun with his cock.  
  
As soon as she was relaxed and used to Sheldon's thick, hot, hard, and long cock in her mouth, Penny began to move slowly, getting a pace down as well as a rhythm down and her patience was rewarded well as she felt her pleasure grow at the feel of Sheldon's cock in her mouth as she moved up and down slowly while rubbing her vagina and clitoris with her left hand while using her right hand to play with Sheldon's testicles. She moved up and down slowly and then would release his cock to give attention to her testicles and then returning to his cock, taking it deeply into her mouth once more and lavishing the same attention to it though this time she sped herself up a bit more.  
  
This carried on as Sheldon and Penny were getting into the whole spirit of things as Penny began to move at a much faster yet gentle pace. All the while she heard Sheldon moan out her name as well as other sounds of pleasure as she continued to move her head up and down his cock. It was not long before Penny felt Sheldon's cock twitch as well as his body as well as the sudden increase of heat in his form; this was more than enough to tell her that he was about to orgasm, and sure enough, Sheldon did orgasm.  
  
"YESSSSSSS!"  
  
Sheldon cried out as he unleashed a large stream of his cum into Penny's mouth, he lay his head back on the couch while holding onto the fabric of the couch as he felt his cock fire out more streams of his cum into Penny's mouth which she took in without any reservations as she continued to suck and lick his cock with all her energy, making him moan even more in pleasure as his body was still tense and heated from the orgasm he just had.  
  
As for Penny, she loved the taste of Sheldon's cum a great deal and the heat, sweetness, thickness, and amounts that she was able to take into her was enough to make her almost orgasm as well as her body began to get hotter, her blush became more pronounced on her face as well as her vagina releasing more of her juices which were running down her thighs as well, she moved away and allowed of the still releasing cum of her lover to hit her breasts as well as her face, she smiled and used her hands to clean the cum away and the she licked her hands clean as well, all for Sheldon to see.  
  
As soon as he recovered from releasing all of his cum into Penny's mouth, as well as watching her swallow his cum with relish, Sheldon decided to look for a good way to make things even more wonderful for the two of them. He didn't have to look for very long as his eyes were soon drawn to the nearby dining table. He grinned a bit at that and he then spotted Penny who was looking in the same direction he was.  
  
Penny smiled seductively to the Sheldon and moved away from her kneeling position and walked to the table, swaying her hips in an undeniably sexy way. She then leaned forward and held the table and parted her legs, allowing Sheldon to see her dripping wet vagina as well as her well formed and firm ass before him. She smiled with the blush still on her face as she spoke to him.  
  
"Sheldon….let's do it here…."  
  
"Yes Penny."  
  
Sheldon got up from the couch and moved towards Penny, he caressed her ass first with his right hand and used his left hand to play with her breasts while kissing her deeply, his hands actions on her breasts and her ass made Penny even more aroused by the second and she wanted to feel Sheldon's cock on her vagina so much it was driving her to the limits.  
  
Sheldon saw that expression on her face and gave her the pleasure she wanted as Sheldon moved behind Penny and then he placed his cock right in position. He then pushed deeply into Penny in one fell stroke, burying himself deeply into her vagina to the very brim, he moaned mentally at the feeling of Penny's inner walls caress and milk him, and it was so tight that it drove him to near orgasm.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Penny on the other hand was already in orgasm as she felt herself being filled to the brim with her lover's cock and she couldn't help but move upward somewhat from the pleasure of being filled by her lover's cock as well as the pleasure that flooded her from her orgasm. She gripped the table hard without drawing blood while she rose on her toes as the pleasure flowed through her body and she could feel her vagina release more of her juices as it flowed down to coat Sheldon's cock as well as run down her thighs.  
  
Sheldon himself nearly came as he felt Penny's orgasm flood all over him as her walls milked him hard as well as feeling the flow of Penny's juices on his cock, he relaxed himself and allowed the sensations to flow over him as he thought about other things for a moment to calm himself. As soon as he was back to being fully calm, he began to move slowly in and out of Penny's vagina, that first action was more than enough to get the blonde haired woman moaning out in pleasure.  
  
"Sheldon….feels so good….more!"  
  
Sheldon complied as he began to moved back and forth as Penny began to relax herself and get into the groove of his thrusts into her pussy while he used his hands to steady her hips as he continued to thrust deeply into her pussy and he couldn't help but feel his body become even more aroused with each deep thrust of his cock into her pussy.  
  
"Yes….harder….faster….YES! JUST LIKE THAT!"  
  
Penny was in heaven as time passed as Sheldon was now thrusting deeply into her pussy in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her lover's cock into her pussy deeply. The feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Sheldon could make it.  
  
It was then that Sheldon then took one of her legs, namely her right leg and lifted it, she gasped as Sheldon held it up and this allowed his thrusts to touch her in a more sensitive spot that really drove her pleasure to new height as she felt herself drooling a bit as well as her vagina releasing more of her juices.  
  
"SHELDON! THAT'S IT!"  
  
This continued between the two of them and it was not long before Penny got into the act as she began to move her hips in time with each thrust of Sheldon's own hips, she would move back as well without his cock falling out of her pussy and then move backwards just as he moved forwards, this allowed Sheldon's cock to hit the depths of her pussy all the way to her womb and that action was enough to send even more waves of pleasure through her and through Sheldon as well. It was not long before the pair were finally reaching their orgasm.  
  
But then Penny managed to control herself and spoke to Sheldon. "Sheldon….stop….please…."  
  
Sheldon managed to retain enough of his mental control and slowed down as she requested, he however wondered just what was it that Penny wanted, and he spoke to Penny as soon as she was able to calm herself down.  
  
"What's wrong Penny?"  
  
Penny grinned and replied as she turned to face Sheldon and replied. "Nothing, I just want this to last forever".  
  
Sheldon smiled, "It can, and I love you". They both laid there and eventually fell asleep tangled in a heap of sweaty limbs.  
  
End

 

Shenny 2  
  
When Sheldon gets fired he decides to work on a pill. For lots of cum.  
  
Sheldon was in his first week of unemployment and wasn't coping well. Everyone saw it but Penny decided to do something about it. She opened the door to Sheldon's room to reveal himself in the fetal position.  
  
"Sweetie"?  
  
Sheldon looked over to the door to see Penny standing there. "I am not in the mood for a speech".  
  
She just rolled her eyes, "No Sheldon I just wanted to check on you. Everyone's worried about you and I know you want to go to work".  
  
He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "No I don't. I just want to do some experiments on my own but I've come to a wall. A scientist block if you will and I'm stumped".  
  
Penny just clutched her head, "You've made eggs and glowing fish the only thing left is a pill".  
  
Sheldon's mood changed drastically, "Great idea Penny I have no medical background but I'm a genius. I will invent the best pill ever".  
  
Penny just kept saying 'no' but there was no changing his mind. She soon left taking the meeting as a failure.  
  
A day later Sheldon's pill maker came along with his pill ingredients. He quickly got to work.  
  
Experiment 1: Pill made me feel good but had an addictive side effect. My eye sight did get better and everything moves faster.  
  
Experiment 2: Pill tasted like strawberries and didn't have any effects until 4:04. I then started to see things that weren't there I think it's because of my brain was dreaming.  
  
Experiment 3: I ran out of a majority of pill ingredients. I used some around the house but mostly blue diamond’s I found in Leonard's room. I am feeling.......  
  
Sheldon didn't get a chance to finish because his groin started to hurt. He then took notice of the erection that the pill caused. He quickly ran over to Penny's.  
  
Penny was in the middle of fingering herself when rapid knocking alerted her someone was at her door. "Penny". She just growled in annoyance the whack a doodle messed up her alone time.  
  
She answered the door looking down since her face was still red. "What do you…holy shit"! She was greeted with the sight of a very big tent in Sheldon's pants.  
  
Sheldon covered up, "Penny I was making pills when this happened I need you to call 911".  
  
Penny yanked Sheldon inside and slammed the door. "Sheldon oh my god could you cover your horse dick please".  
  
Sheldon turned red, "I'm not a horse I'm average".  
  
Penny just looked at him like he was crazy, "Sheldon that's one of the biggest I've seen". She was getting wetter when she thought about it. She never imagined that Sheldon was packing heat.  
  
Sheldon was now squirming, "Penny it's starting to feel weird". He dropped to the couch looking pale as could be.  
  
Penny ran over to him and saw that his bulge was pulsing. She quickly took off his belt only to have Sheldon scream, "What are you doing"?  
  
"I'm going to release the pressure trust me". He stopped struggling as she pulled down his pants followed by his dc comic underwear. His cock slapped her in the chin which made her panties flood.  
  
She looked at his cock with amazement it was probably 10 inches, very wide and it was shaven and looked so soft. She couldn't even get a hand around it.  
  
Sheldon groaned as her hand made contact. "Oh god Penny". She smiled liking the reaction. "Since this is your first time you can fuck me as hard as you want".  
  
Steeling herself Penny opened her mouth as wide as she could, barely fitting the head in. She nearly dislocated her jaw getting it in, but she managed it eventually and she had to admit Sheldon's cock tasted amazing.  
  
Slowly she started to work more of Sheldon's cock into her mouth, taking in a half an inch at a time before backing off, then bobbing forward, taking in the full inch. This continued until finally she had five inches crammed into her mouth.  
  
Sheldon, meanwhile, was using all his will power to not blow his load at the sight of Penny's lips stretched so far around his dick. Just the mere sight her tits jiggling with each bob of her head was stimulating enough to make him blow with time, but the feeling of her hot wet mouth was something else entirely, and he knew he wouldn't last long.  
  
"Oh my god, that feels so good Penny. Your fellatio is amazing, but I wonder how your throat would feel... I hope you don't mind." Not even waiting for any kind of response Sheldon's hold on Penny's head strengthened as he pulled her forward while he pushed his hips forward, driving his cock partially down her throat. Caught off guard, Penny started choking on Sheldon's meat. Her eyes widening and watered as she felt her throat stretch to accommodate the girthy intruder. Penny knew she told him he could fuck her as hard as he wanted to, but did he have to shove eight inches of man-meat down her throat nearly instantly?  
  
Getting her gag reflex under control Penny started to swallow on Sheldon's cock whenever he buried it in her throat and as he withdrew she would suck on it, as if to draw him back in. Penny's technique was too much for Sheldon as he grasped Penny's head with both hands and started fucking her face with reckless abandon, driving more of his cock down her throat until he hit the seven inch mark and gave in. "Oh God, I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna climax!"  
  
Penny braced herself, fully expecting Sheldon to produce a lot of cum, and he didn't disappoint. The first blast of cum would have easily filled a measuring cup to overflowing and with it having the consistency of incredibly thick pudding she was glad she didn't have to swallow it, his cock so deep in her throat took care of that. Oddly enough though, she thought it did taste some-what like vanilla icing. She knew he was a virgin so it would be a big load but the pill must have affected it because no one can cum in large amounts.  
  
Penny wasn't able to handle it all, the excess flowed back up her throat and out of her tightly stretched lips to splatter on her breasts. She just couldn't keep up the pill wouldn't let him stop cumming.  
  
The second shot she actually managed to swallow, while the third had the same results as the first. This went on for nearly three minutes with Penny valiantly swallowing as much cum as she could while the rest would be forcibly ejected and cover her tits. Finally Sheldon withdrew his still hard and now cum covered cock while Penny just sat there on her knees in a sort of daze until she noticed the state of Sheldon's dick.  
  
"Holy Shit Sheldon look at all of this cum. That must be one hell of a pill and it even kept ya hard". She took one final slurp just to get the remainder of cum leaking out of the tip.  
  
Sheldon was now very happy, "So that was it I'm cured"?  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy, "Hell no, I want your huge cock wrecking my pussy and filling me with lots of cum. Even better if I get knocked out in the process." Penny stopped there before blushing as she realized what she said.  
  
"So Penny wants to get knocked out, huh? Who would have thought?" Sheldon ground his cock against Penny's clit, causing her to moan. "Well I aim to please so I'll knock you up sooner or later. But for right now I'll just focus on fucking you silly."  
  
Penny found herself lifted up higher as Sheldon pressed the head of his huge cock against her soaking wet cunt. She bit her lower lip as Sheldon began to force his cock into her tight pussy; at first Penny was very skeptical he'd be able to even get the head into her that is until he thrust upwards with one quick jerk of his hips while he was pushing her down. The waitress let out a short scream as she was stretched further than she ever thought possible as his cock head punched upwards into her cunt, along with several inches of his shaft. Getting a tighter grip on Penny's hips Sheldon began to fuck his cock upwards as she starting moaning in pleasure. Lifting the blonde up until only the head of his cock remained in her Sheldon smirked in anticipation at the reaction she'd have for what was to come next.  
  
Without warning Sheldon pulled Penny down his cock as he simultaneously thrust upwards as hard as he dared, this time she'd been broken in enough that he succeeded in stuffing all of his cock into her cunt. Despite the rough way he shoved his cock into her all Penny felt was pleasure as her pussy and womb were filled by Sheldon's thick shaft.  
  
"F-f-fuck, so….so big." Penny barely gasped out as Sheldon ground his cock all the way in her pussy. Looking down at where the two neighbors where joined Penny gasped as she saw a long bulge showing through her tight skin. "That's so fucking hot; I can see your cock outlined in my stomach." She said, dazed.  
  
"Just you wait Penny. I'll show something you'll love even more in a bit." Sheldon began to roughly fuck Penny against her apartment's door as she experienced pleasure she had never thought possible. Sheldon enjoyed watching Penny's tits bounce; her tits were jiggling freely as he fucked her. Leaning his head forward he licked one of the pink nipples lightly before taking the hard nub into his mouth and sucking on it. Penny wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck as the feeling of having her tit sucked on combined with getting her pussy stretched sent her spiraling into an amazing orgasm.  
  
Sheldon wasted no time before Penny found herself pushed onto her back once again, except this time when his hand reached under her ass and started to tease her ass.  
  
Sheldon settled down on his knees between Penny's spread legs and started rubbing his engorged cockhead between her pink folds before pushing himself into her.  
  
Penny couldn't take her eyes off the ten inch cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Sheldon grabbed her hips and with a savage thrust shoved himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb. Sheldon grinned down at the suddenly overwhelmed woman before pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in. Moving his hands from her hips, Sheldon hooked his behind Penny's knees and placed his hands on either side of her, leaving her spread and helpless beneath him. Penny's eyes looked up into Sheldon's own as he started up a deep, hard fucking, she couldn't help but wonder where he learned to fuck a woman so thoroughly. She dropped that thought as Sheldon kept driving powerfully into her forcing her cum covered tits to lightly bounce. Pounding Penny's tight twat. Sheldon admired the jiggling tit flesh.  
  
Penny threw her head back when Sheldon suddenly buried himself completely inside her and started to grind his prick in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy. She just couldn't get over the size of him, he filled her like no one else ever had, and when she looked back at her stretched out cunt she gasped had a long, massive bulge running up it. She was so filled with cock she could see it in her stomach, she decided right then and there she would let Sheldon fuck her whenever he wanted and however he wanted, be it her mouth, pussy, or even her virgin asshole, the thought of that monster stretching her ass filled her with some fear and a lot of anticipation. That would have to wait though as Sheldon fucked her to a mind blowing orgasm. It hit her like a freight train, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl, she let loose a sexy little squeal as Sheldon kept thrusting and grinding his prick into her as she was cumming her brains out. As she came down from her high she noticed Sheldon had pulled out before she saw him stand above her facing her pussy. Reaching down Sheldon grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled them up till only Penny's head, neck and shoulders' were left on the ground, positioning himself at her cunt once again he drove his prick down into her.  
  
This new position allowed Sheldon to wreck her pussy in new and pleasurable ways. Penny could only look up in fear, amazement and ecstasy as her cunt was pounded mercilessly and her clit was beaten by Sheldon's massive balls. Stuck in this position was fucked into a mind numbing orgasm, except this one just seemed to never end.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of getting fucked senseless, Penny felt Sheldon's dick expand before he buried himself fully in her once again. Grunting, Sheldon started to pump massive amounts cum directly into Penny's womb, causing her stomach to swell from the sudden overstuffing. Jerking his hips in short thrusts Sheldon fucked his load into Penny's swollen belly, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm to splatter down onto her face and tits covering her in the thick cream.  
  
Sheldon was spent and immediately hit the floor in exhaustion. His mind was becoming clearer as his body cleared the drug from his system. He looked at Penny and saw her covered in his semen. He smiled this was an unexpected outcome to his experiment but a good kind. "Penny can we do this again"?  
  
Penny looked over and saw Sheldon back to his normal self and smiled, "Sure as long as you make more of those pills. I feel so amazing after you filled me up".  
  
Sheldon just coughed, "The pill hasn't been FDA certified and I don't know the side effects". Penny's glare cut him off. "I'll make some more".  
  
She snuggled up to him and felt him squirm when she got his cum on him. "Sweetie it's your cum".  
  
He scoffed, "Doesn't mean I want to touch it". He was still trying to get away".  
  
Penny licked and swallowed all she could and then looked at Sheldon. "See it's not dangerous but it is delicious". Sheldon was confused so Penny elaborated. "Most men's cum is bitter and a shot glass at most. Yours is sweet and cums in gallons".  
  
Sheldon just sighed, "Okay I guess its fine and that's from the pill. So does this mean we are together"?  
  
She shrugged, "If you want I was thinking about Leonard but he's been so whiny lately".  
  
"Leonard is always moody but it mostly happens around you".  
  
She scoffed, "He is like a child while you're too evolved for your own good". They both laughed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
End

 

Shenny  
  
Penny was tired after her shift at the cheesecake factory; all she wanted to do was relax. When you live across from scientists that never happens. She was barely through the door and already knew something was wrong. Her apartment looked clean.  
  
She left it messy when she left for work meaning whack a doodle was in here. Penny threw her jacket on the couch and made her way to her room. She was planning on putting on some sweat pants but didn't plan on Sheldon waiting for her.  
  
Sheldon was currently asleep on her bed which was weird because he never liked to sleep outside of his own. He wasn't wrapped in a cocoon either he was just sprawled out.  
  
Penny shook him a little only to hear him groan in annoyance. "Sheldon"!  
  
Sheldon woke with a start and saw Penny standing over him. "Oh…hey Penny. I know this looks out of the ordinary but let me explain".  
  
Penny just sighed, "Sheldon I don't care. I'm very tired and all I want to do is relax".  
  
Sheldon smiled, "Perfect sit here so I can give you a massage while you tell me about your day".  
  
Now Penny knew something was up he never liked to touch people. Hell the only time he touched her was a hug at Christmas, but she played along. Penny sat at the edge of the bed and felt Sheldon place his large hands on her shoulders.  
  
He started to knead lightly then got a little rougher making Penny moan. "Oh god Sheldon you're good".  
  
Sheldon smiled at the compliment, "Thank you Penny so how was your day"?  
  
Penny tried to think but it was hard, "I had some tough customers and…oh god…then some guy flirted with me…ah Sheldon". Penny was in a world of pleasure and couldn't think straight. Sheldon was hitting every spot.  
  
Sheldon never felt this way…horny. His primal urges were telling him to mate with Penny and mate hard. There were thousands of positions and pictures rushing though his head.  
  
Penny was realizing she was getting wetter. She was nearly dripping and it didn't help that Sheldon started to go lower. Penny leaned back and felt something that wasn't a knee or an arm.  
  
Sheldon knew Penny felt his erection and he stiffened not knowing what to do. Penny cleared her throat, "Sweetie are you…um hard"?  
  
Sheldon was blushing madly and he couldn't respond. He only moved his hips a little so she could feel it again. Penny was now blushing and dripping wet knowing that Sheldon was behind her with a hard on.  
  
Sheldon cleared his throat, "I am sorry Penny I just couldn't help myself".  
  
Penny turned around with a smile, "You mean that I give the great Sheldon Cooper wood"? She even put a hand on the tent feeling him pulse and twitch through the clothes.  
  
Sheldon was now gasping, "It's doctor and yes you give me an erection".  
  
Pent smiled sexily and started to rub a little, "How long"?  
  
Sheldon grit his teeth, "8.7 inches".  
  
Penny whistled, "I meant how long you've liked me but that's good too".  
  
Sheldon just grained, "Always, ever since you moved in I wanted to perform intercourse with you".  
  
Enough with the game teased each other, since she took notice the cock inside the boxers throbbed as her hand simulated it outside. Penny instantly appeared on her knees and grabbed the waistband of his batman boxers, deciding to put what his name out of her mind. When she pulled them off, she was caught off guard as his dick nearly smacked her chin, stunning her a bit.  
  
When she looked at her prize, her jaw dropped as she inspected the mammoth flesh pole that was this Sheldon's cock. She knew that it was big but not this big. She drooled at the sight of it she has never been with a guy so big. She used to have a dildo that big but that was a while ago.  
  
'Holy crap on a cracker, it is at least 9" long!'  
  
Faster than anything, her two hands were wrapped around his girth, absentmindedly noticing with lustful glee that her fingers couldn't wrap around his dick completely nor could she cover his cock with both hands. She swiftly started to give Sheldon the best dammed hand job he had ever received, her silky hands doing wonders as they tugged, pumped, and twisted it. Sheldon finally started to let out a moan which finally satisfied Penny.  
  
"I am starting to feel thirsty already." Penny said. "Sheldon I'm going to suck your dick and while I do I want you to tell me how you want to fuck me and what fantasies you have. Tell me as dirty as possible or I'll stop".  
  
The blonde opened her mouth wide and quickly devoured half of it, her saliva coating his dick as her tongue scrapped against the underside. Her cheeks were sucked in as she gave a loud slurp, drinking the heavy amounts of pre-cum that monster cock was releasing. Her lids fluttered as the taste of his manhood overwhelmed her taste buds as her pussy had wet further from the last grinding and teasing the womb.  
  
"Uhmmm!" Stud gasped, holding her hair tightly. "Your mouth is so warm, you're incredible Penny."  
  
Penny moaned her approval at his words as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, before releasing it from her mouth with a loud slurp and pop. She started licking his cock's huge bulbous head, slurping down his pre-cum and kneading his balls with her hands. That action made him groan deep in his throat. "When I saw you in that Wonder Women costume…arg…I wanted to…oh god…fuck you".  
  
"You know..." Penny's husky voice began while still jacking his cock. "Your are the best compare to all I had been used..." She took a long lick of his dick from base to head to make her point across. "I'm impressed; anybody would have cum a long time ago. But since you haven't, I'll just entertain myself by slurping, sucking, licking, and swallowing your big... fat... cock."  
  
Penny took notice that Sheldon was staring at her breasts, she decided to teasingly sway them side by side before she bounced them on her hands.  
  
Penny knew that her tits were always the caught the eyes of all of the men, she knew Sheldon just like every man out there would love them more around his cock as they squished his long dick while swallowed all that she could of his cock down her throat.  
  
"Oh my god Penny. I love this." Sheldon gasped before started he hammered her tits with his shaft, digging deeper down her throat. "I'm sure as hell that you don't go this crazy over anyone else, you just love to have my cock down your throat."  
  
Penny moaned at his words as his dirty talk made her pussy go on fire, not giving a fuck because they were mostly true. She did love his dick and like her thoughts it was the best and with her plans it will belong to her most of the time. Suddenly, his cock throbbed in her mouth before her head was pushed down as far as she could go. She closed her eyes as she gulped down the thickest and tastiest cream down her throat ever had.  
  
Sheldon released her head from his tight grip as Penny slurped the remaining cum on his dick before releasing it from her mouth with a loud slurp.  
  
"Mmm, your cum is so yummy moon pie." She purred as licked her lips from the remaining cream. She looked at the pillar of flesh in front of her and was surprised that it was still hard. 'Such power of mind still for most of the men I had met'.  
  
Her thought was cut off as now she felt her body was flipped into 69 positions. Then the stud started to simulate her cunt. First her pussy lips were spread with his fingers as his tongue poke inside of her pussy and tasting her, as his fingers started to play with the clitoris. The warmed tongue started from her clitoris went together with the finger played inside. Then enough with the wetness at the cunt as it started to leak more and more, he switched to tongue take care of Penny's clitoris while the fingers were instead in the cunt and played. Less than one or two second, the hot of his finger and with skilled tongue Penny felt the pleasure approached.  
  
"I am...cumming." Penny screamed as she squirted as Sheldon eager licked it off with his tongue and there were not even a drop out on his face. The busty woman moaned and gasped as she writhed in the bed for a few ecstatic seconds.  
  
Penny was on cloud nine but had to ask, "Sheldon why did you lick my pussy"?  
  
"I saw an adult movie with a girl who looked like you and she had this done to her." Sheldon spoke as he licked the rest of the juice in his mouth.  
  
"Oh whack a doodle now tell me what you want to do to me."  
  
"Penny I want to stick my…cock so far inside of you every time you take a step you can feel the damage my cock did". She watched said cock twitch in excitement.  
  
Penny gave out a Cheshire cat smile before extend her hands and take out a condom. Sheldon raised an eyebrow but Penny had quickly put it on his Jr. so he just shrugged it off.  
  
While on top of him, Penny quickly had straddled him like a cowgirl and gripped his cock, aiming it up at her now naked pussy. She lowered her hips on it, taking the thick manhood in. She sighed in relief, exhaling softly as it pierced her pussy and forced its way into her folds. But it seemed like Sheldon would not give her pussy any more time to adjust the side and his arm gripped her side as forced her body down while he thrust his hips up. This action completely hit Penny's cervix initiating her orgasm. Abruptly her walls clamped down on his cock, trying vigorously to milk his seed.  
  
'He made me cum again.' Penny moaned as the pleasure shocking through her body. However, her partner was not yet cum and with this tightness, Sheldon thrust up as hard as he can, making her jump up with the movement of his hips and thighs. He flexed his ass in order to thrust harder as she moaned out as the pleasure started against. He suddenly grabbed her breast as leverage, pounding up as hard as he could; she started to jump with his thrusts. Every hit, the cock-head hitting her cervix and he heard Penny's moans and screamed fill the room.  
  
She felt her control and strength slowly fade as her orgasm started against. She stopped jumping with him and let her weight pull her down on his cock.  
  
"More! More! Give me your fat cock, be a good, aaah! aaahhh!" she screamed madly, she didn't even finish her though. She forced herself down on him, allowing his long rod to pierce into her womb, sending her into a climax. She let go of his shoulder at that moment, arching her back and placing both hands on her belly, feeling his powerful cock slide in and out of her as Sheldon kept fucking her good.  
  
"Aaaa AAhhhh!" She screamed loudly, her stretched pussy clenching down on his cock, tightening around him and this time he came. "Penny I'm going to fill you up". He groaned as he felt the condom started to expand inside her womb as the tip had passed into the cervix. She felt the condom break and all of his hot sticky cum filled her. It started stretching her womb even further than his cock had already done. He pumped his cum into her, thrusting and pulsing, her belly expanding.  
  
Grunted he draws his member out and Penny had quickly caught the broken tip of the condom and held it. Pressed her stomach as the semen leaking out of the condom, she took few deep breath and plucked out the condom. Her stupid womb seemed like thriving for this his cum.  
  
"That was amazing Sheldon." Penny panted as she lay next to the stud. Before she could had time to rest. Sheldon sat up and stretched his hands took another condom.  
  
She groaned but decided the pain in the morning was worth it. "Okay Sheldon. Come get me and pound me with that thick, fat, cock in my tight... wet... pussy. Show the man inside you." She purred lewdly while smirk. Quickly he lifted both of her legs and held them by the back of the knees, while he thrust back inside of her. This motion sent her breasts swaying up and down as he rocked his hips, rubbing her inner walls again and again with his thick vein cock. She could feel him fill her pussy up, sending tingles of pleasure throughout her body. He pounded inside of her in such a position, hitting her cervix again and again. The mix of pain and pleasure distorted her face and she didn't know if she liked it or not, but she let him work his shaft in her.  
  
"Penny I've never felt so good". He pushed her legs up until they were each side of her torso. This position exposed her pussy completely and he could see its entrance tightly wrapped around his cock. He squeezed her breasts with her calves before thrusting in as hard as he could. She screamed as he pierced her womb and halted himself fully in. His balls slapped her butt while the outline if his cock was carved in her belly. Air was forced out of her lungs as he rammed his pussy splitting rod up in her with all his might. His pelvis hit her pussy, teasing her clitoris as it rubbed up against it at each thrust. He felt her pussy tighten around his hard rod.  
  
"Oh god Sheldon your cock is raging inside of me". She held her own legs, allowing him to grope her breasts and tease her nipples, pulling on them and teasing them. The pleasure was so powerful that any sensation in her body felt enjoyable, even the pain of the huge dick inside of her and the teasing of her nipples. An explosive orgasm wrecked both of them at the same time. He filled her womb again with blasts of cum, stretching it even further, while her breasts were being squeezed even harder by Sheldon.  
  
"SHELDON"! She screamed her pleasure while he grunted like an animal, still pounding his throbbing cock in her. He cupped her breasts and put those nipples near each other before his mouth started to suck hard as his hands worked on further to knead them.  
  
They lay side to side for a few minutes, recovering from the massive climax they both had.  
  
"Sheldon I can't feel my legs anymore." Penny panted heavily as she spoke as he womb now was filled to brim, just recently she took noticed he had threw off the condom. "You literally fucked me stupid and fill my womb to top. I can't believe it."  
  
"You already done?" Sheldon asked as he took few deep breaths. Even though he wasn't as experienced as her he kept going. He had wanted this so much.  
  
"Even your awesome cock had gone limp already, Sheldon." Penny played with his cock to show her words and let out a smile. "Plus it already late and tomorrow both of us had things to do."  
  
Suddenly Sheldon kissed her hard. "I am not done yet. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
  
Before Penny could react, all her arms and legs were pinned down by strong arms.  
  
"Sheldon I am dead tired and I don't think I can take another orgasm". Penny was engulfed into sea of pleasure and pain since now she was pounded like there were no tomorrow.  
  
When he felt her getting close he stopped, "Okay I will make sure you don't cum". He was now making shallow thrusts so she wouldn't cum and he would. She was aching for a release.  
  
"Sheldon please stop teasing".  
  
He smiled, "I want to try something". He brought her to her feet and bent her over the bed. "I love your ass Penny".  
  
He continued to make shallow thrusts driving her insane. She couldn't believe that Sheldon Cooper was using her as his toy. She awakened a sex god and has to pay the price.  
  
She heard a drawer open and shut and was confused. Then she heard the buzzing from her 7" vibrator. "Shel-"! He thrust in to the hilt piercing her cervix, but he wasn't done he shoved her vibrator in her ass set on high.  
  
"Aaahhhhh"! She came so violently her pussy was spastic causing Sheldon to fill her again. "Aaahhh". That triggered another orgasm.  
  
Sheldon was gasping for breath he was ready to pass out. He could feel Penny's pussy contracting around his cock but also the vibrations from her vibrator.  
  
Penny was biting a pillow Sheldon wasn't moving and didn't turn the vibrator off. "Sheldon please take the vibrator out of my ass".  
  
Sheldon pushed it in more causing her to squeal before taking it out. He threw it to the side but didn't pull out. He was still inside of her, still hard. He lifted her and laid her in bed so they were spooning.  
  
Penny knew Sheldon was new to the whole sex thing but wasn't he supposed to pull out.  
  
Sheldon was kissing her back and snaked a hand to her stomach and pushed. Penny squealed 'He's pushing down on my womb. I can feel his cum ready to burst if his cock wasn't plugging the way'.  
  
"Penny does that feel good"? He saw this in a hentai porn. Howard sent it to him and he found it oddly arousing.  
  
"Argh Sheldon it feels weird. It feels kinda good but I can feel you’re cum slosh around". Sheldon pressed a little harder making her moan.  
  
"Is that a bad thing Penny"? He thrusted twice while pressing on her stomach. Penny screamed and came causing all of Sheldon's previous cum flood out of her and coat the bed.  
  
"Penny I love you". He said it without hesitation.  
  
She flipped so she was looking at him in the eyes. "Sheldon I know this is new-".  
  
"Penny this isn't lust fogging my frontal cortex this is my heart. I do love you every time I see you my heart rate quickens. Whenever you cry I want to hold you. When you hurt yourself I did all I could so you would get better. You’re someone I'd song soft kitty to all night".  
  
Penny was nearly in tears, "Sheldon I love you too but this won't work. We're too different and we'd constantly fight".  
  
Sheldon's face turned sad he frowned, "Penny I'd do anything to be with you. I would go to counseling to get over my problems and phobias. I love you your the first girl who has ever made me feel this way".  
  
Penny kissed him hard, "Okay we can give this a shot Sheldon. We're obviously sexual compatible, we care for each other and we balance each other out so yes".  
  
Sheldon snuggled into her and turned her back so he was spooning her. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
When Penny woke up her thighs were coated in dried cum and the air smelled more like sex than anything else.  
  
She hopped in the shower washing all of the sex off of her. She barely noticed someone get in behind her until she felt a pair of big hands cup her breasts. "Sheldon".  
  
He smiled and started to move his hands so he could rub all of her. She moaned as he continued. "Penny I was wondering if you have another round in you"?  
  
Penny smirked and bent over and braced herself against the tile. "Sheldon after last night my pussy is sore".  
  
He got the picture and spread her ass cheeks and placed the head of his cock at her hole. He slowly pushed in making Penny moan and scream in pain and pleasure. He pushed in slowly until his pelvis was pressed into her ass.  
  
Penny was breathing deeply relaxing her ass. "Sheldon go now".  
  
Sheldon started to pound into her so hard Penny was now flat against the wall. He thrusted deep, "Penny…I'm going to…cum".  
  
Penny reached down and started to play with her clit so she could cum with Sheldon. "Here I cum Penny". He came deep in her bowels triggering Penny's orgasm.  
  
When Penny's insides were done spasming he pulled out. "God Penny I love you".  
  
She felt the cum drip out of her abused asshole but it was quickly washed away. "Sheldon that was amazing".  
  
When they got dressed Sheldon kissed Penny. "We can tell the others tonight". She smiled as he walked out of her apartment.  
  
This was going to be a good relationship. They were very different but it worked.  
  
End

 

Sheldon's fucking machine

  
Takes place in the episode where he was fired and going bat shit crazy.  
  
Sheldon Cooper was out of ideas for experiments after his eggs, fish and clothes. He was now googling alternate fields of products that needed his improvements. Most of them were useless and stupid until he found one that interested him. "Fucking machine".  
  
It was like building a fighting robot if he could build the best then he would be famous and rich. He quickly did a little research and found that the machines the films used were very simple and elementary. With his brilliance he could make one that would put a woman in a sexual coma.  
  
(Three days later)  
  
Sheldon had just put the finishing touches on his machine and he was very proud. It was very compact and had a motor that had 30 hp so it could reciprocate the plastic penis 500 times a minute. Now he just needed a test subject and didn't want to creep out people so the logical choice was Penny.  
  
While Leonard and Penny were at work he moved his machine over to her apartment and waited. He left a note for Leonard saying he went to go shopping.  
  
He hid his masterpiece in her bathroom so he could talk to her first.  
  
(Penny)  
  
Penny was trudging up the steps just wanting to lie down after 5 hours on your feet. She was yelled at three times and all because the fat cows wanted double everything and she didn't ask a second order.  
  
She entered her apartment and found Sheldon sitting on her couch and groaned, "Sheldon why are you here"?  
  
Sheldon stood up, "I have come up with an experiment but I need a test subject".  
  
Penny groaned again, "Get Leonard to help".  
  
Sheldon chuckled, "He wouldn't like this experiment. All I'm going to do is monitor your brain while you're lying down". Technically he should have said what he was going to be doing while she was laying down.  
  
Penny just nodded, "Fine". She then stomped over to her bed and plopped down on it. She immediately closed her eyes and then felt Sheldon move her arms around. She felt him check her pulse then something clamp around her wrists. Her eyes snapped open, "Sheldon sweetie what are you doing"?  
  
Sheldon looked down at her, "You see after our last encounter I did some research and found that people are very interested in sex machines so I built my own". Sheldon then unveiled his sex machine.  
  
Penny saw it and she was scared it had the largest dildo she's ever seen attached to it and what looked like a very big engine. "Sheldon please untie me".  
  
Sheldon shook his head, "I need to test it".  
  
Penny nervously laughed, "I can test it myself I don't need you to watch". She was interested in trying it just without Sheldon watching it.  
  
Sheldon shook his head, "I need to measure your pulse and your orgasms. I need to test to see how many you can achieve in 5 hour period".  
  
Penny nearly screamed, "Five hours! Sheldon that would kill me".  
  
Sheldon shook his head, "Penny I did my research you can't die from too much sex. I will be monitoring you so for the next five hours you are mine". Sheldon then walked over and pulled down her skirt making her squirm.  
  
After Sheldon was done he was face to face with Penny's bare and shaved pussy. He looked up to see a red faced Penny. "I'm sorry but it's necessary for the experiment".  
  
Penny saw his blush along with a growing bulge in his pants. She smirked that she got the homo Novus aroused. Her thoughts then refocused on a big problem actually a 10" problem.  
  
Sheldon lined the machine with her pussy, "Anything I should know Penny"?  
  
She nodded as quickly as possible, "Go in my night stand and use some lube please". If this was dry when Sheldon turned it on it would tear her in half.  
  
Sheldon did as he was told and found a bottle of cherry lube and liberally spread it on the plastic cock. He then moved it till the head was in Penny's pussy.  
  
Penny moaned at the feeling of the head of this giant cock resting in her pussy. Not to mention the lube added a tingly sensation. "Ah Sheldon".  
  
Sheldon then flicked the switch on the side of the engine and heard the machine come to life and start moving in and out of Penny's pussy slowly at first.  
  
Penny was in absolute pleasure from this machine the speed was just right and was already about to make her cum when...  
  
Sheldon turned the dial to the max. His eardrums nearly exploded, "SHELDON"!  
  
He just smirked and tallied one for the number of orgasms. "Penny if you could tell me when you have an orgasm would be great".  
  
Penny barely heard him the plastic cock was pistoning out of her at 500 times a minute. She could feel it stretch her out in the best way possible. She could hear the abuse her pussy was taking and was quickly on the edge of an orgasm again. "Sheldon I'm going to cum".  
  
And this happened for the next half hour.  
  
Sheldon was vigorously writing in his notebook making sure he had everything down. It was also making him realize how much Penny aroused him because he was so horny. While researching he never thought about it but then seeing Penny splayed out with a giant dildo going in and out. He just couldn't describe it even the room smelled like sex.  
  
Penny was in heaven/hell she was loving the fuck but it was starting to get harder to cum which meant her body would get more sensitive. "Sheldon I need you to stop the machine".  
  
Sheldon shook his head then checked his watch, "It's only been 40 minutes you still have 4 hours and 20 minutes".  
  
She moaned, "Ahh please Sheldon I'm going insane I can't even touch my breasts".  
  
Sheldon's cock jerked when she said that, "I can do that for you". Sheldon moved to the side of the bed completely unaware that Penny was staring at his erection. Sheldon moved his hands to the blonde's chest.  
  
Penny moaned unable to believe that Sheldon's hands were making her feel this way she almost forgot about the machine that was fucking her stupid. His hands were like fire on her skin. "Pinch my nipples Sheldon".  
  
Sheldon did as she asked and loved the sounds she was making. He knew from his college health classed that breasts got more sensitive with arousal and orgasms.  
  
He kept squeezing and pinching harder making Penny moan louder. "Sheldon do you want me"? The last part she screamed as another orgasm was triggered by his touch and machine.  
  
Sheldon nodded while being mesmerized by her globes jumping up and down and then noticed Penny looking right at him, "Sheldon…ah oh yeah...sweetie please fuck me".  
  
Sheldon gulped and shook his head, "The experiment must go one".  
  
She screamed, "Then shove it down my throat".  
  
Sheldon wasted no time before going behind her bed as she leaned her head back as Sheldon undid his pants letting his cock bounce out of his pants and hit her forehead. Sheldon guided it into her mouth which Penny had her tongue out waiting for it. She was surprised at the size of his cock it was only just a bit smaller than the dildo. He was gifted and now that monster was going in her mouth.  
  
Penny was surprised how good Sheldon tasted and it only made her suck harder. Penny tasted the pre cum gushing out of his dick and smiled knowing he had been aroused the whole time.  
  
Sheldon forgot about the experiment and was just focusing on the pleasure Penny was bringing him. He massaged her head as he thrusted into her throat.  
  
It didn't take long before he came in Penny's mouth. "Penny I'm going to orgasm".  
  
At that moment Penny came at the same time. She made sure not to bite on Sheldon's cock from it. She had lost count of how many orgasms she's had but she knew her pussy was numb but throbbing at the same time. She could still feel it but she was focusing on Sheldon. "Sheldon I want you to flip me over so the experiment can go on but you can fuck my ass".  
  
Sheldon looked disgusted, "Penny that is highly unsanitary".  
  
She bit down from another orgasm, "Sheldon I keep my self-clean but I need you inside of me anyway possible".  
  
Sheldon nodded and undid the restrains and helped Penny to her stomach. Penny screamed as she felt her clit touch the cum soaked sheets. "God Sheldon do it".  
  
Sheldon quickly applied some lube to her ass before he started so Penny wouldn't be in any pain. After that was done he made one big thrust. "SHELDON"!  
  
Penny couldn't believe that Sheldon had just shoved his dick all the way in and caused her to cum again. Despite popular belief she was an ass virgin but not anymore and it felt good. The machine was at a new angle that was going deeper and Sheldon was splitting her ass in two.  
  
"Sorry Penny but you feel so good. I can feel the fake penis through your walls and-".  
  
Penny cut him off, "Just fuck me Sheldon".  
  
He didn't need to be told twice and started to thrust as hard as he could into this cheesecake goddess’s ass. It was constantly getting tighter from the orgasms which only made Sheldon try and keep up.  
  
Penny was in heaven; her mind was unable to function. She had her tongue out of her mouth panting never feeling so drained in her life. She felt Sheldon move his hands from her hips to her back and felt his massaging her back. Only Sheldon would do something that weird during sex.  
  
Sheldon was getting tired he had never worked this hard in his life. "Penny I'm going to cum". Penny only screamed hearing him say the word cum made her do it with him.  
  
Sheldon let loose his orgasm and felt years’ worth of pent up sexual energy pour into Penny by the cup loads.  
  
Penny was moaning at the feeling of hot cum filling her ass, and then felt more and more to the point of feeling like she was going to explode triggering another orgasm. "Aagh-don"!  
  
At that moment Penny passed out as did Sheldon right on top of her.  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
Sheldon's experiment alarm went off awakening Penny and himself. As soon as Penny opened her eyes she screamed the machine was still going strong and her lust hazed mind blocked it out till now. "Aaaaahhhh"!  
  
Sheldon was still hilt deep in Penny's ass too which when she came she contracted around him making him climax with her. "Penny"!  
  
After the climax subsided she screamed, "Turn off the machine"!  
  
Sheldon did just that since the experiment was over. As soon as he did he pulled the plastic penis out of Penny and saw that her pussy was beat red and gushing like a flood. He was also shocked to see that the dildo looked very worn down. "Well experiment complete".  
  
She rolled over on the bed still coming off the high of constant orgasms and felt her juices flooding the bed. "Shut up Sheldon you broke me".  
  
He looked closer at her pussy, "I don't think so everything looks fine".  
  
She sat up and glared at him, "You can't feel it. It feels good when I don't move then super painful when I move. You literally fucked me bowlegged".  
  
Sheldon smiled, "Well apparently it was a success and I will paten this and manufacture them and be rich".  
  
Penny glared at him, "I'm going to sue you for everything you got because I will never walk straight again".  
  
Sheldon scoffed, "You're overreacting stand up".  
  
Penny did so but it was hard and as soon as she did Sheldon's cum started to flow out of her and she lost her balance. Sheldon caught her, "Well look at the bright side you probably lost ten pounds in water weight".  
  
Penny glared at him, "Find me a clean blanket then take me to the couch".  
  
Sheldon wrapped her in a clean blanket then laid her on the couch and made his way to the door when he heard, "Sheldon you don't have to go just come over and cuddle with me".  
  
He really didn't want to go over to the house where Leonard would want answers or talk about the screams. He decided cuddling with Penny would be better.  
  
He laid behind her and wrapped his large arms around her and took noticed she smelt like him and sweat. He smiled and kissed her neck, "Night Penny".  
  
Penny smiled, "Sing me soft kitty".  
  
His eyes snapped open, "Soft kitty is for when you're sick".  
  
She tried not to laugh, "Fucked stupid and unable to walk is a type of sick".  
  
He didn't need to hear anymore since he did owe her after that ordeal, "Soft kitty, warm kitty little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr".  
  
Penny cuddled deeper into Sheldon and whispered, "Good night". Before going to sleep. He soon followed with a warm tingle in his heart...love.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
That little machine managed to create an addiction to sex which Sheldon encouraged since he had lots of time to make up for.  
  
The Sheldon fucking machines were a big hit at the porn convention. They sold hundreds at $800 a piece Sheldon was rich. Not to mention his business slash wife Penny Cooper.  
  
Howard and Raj were so happy to go to the convention. Howard got slapped by thirty four porn stars before finding one who was just as perverted as him. Raj found an Indian porn star that was super freaky and liked smart guys.  
  
Leonard did not take the news well considering he had a brain anurisium and had to go to the hospital.  
  
Penny and Sheldon lived happily ever after.  
  
End  
  
Hope you enjoyed it but I was rushed and tired. Please review if you want more tbbt one shots since I mostly focus on Victorious.

 

I’m looking for a beta for Immortal love and Party of Consequences so if you’re interested please PM me. I need someone who will basically overhaul them. Also I entered a contest with a fic True Love Born In Despair so please read it and review.

 


End file.
